A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone
by Sargent Crash
Summary: Sogiita Gunha. The 7th of 7. The strongest Gemstone out of the 50 around the world. A series of magical and scientific events occur around the #7. Each side trying to discover what kind of power he wields and use it for their own benefit. Will Gunha and his friends live though these events? (Takes place after NT 7!) An action/Adventure story with bits of humor.
1. Welcome to Academy City

**A/N: Hello Readers! Welcome to my first ever Fanfic! Please Do me a favor after you read it and tell me your honest opinion on my writing skills. Ive had this story idea for a while now so please let me know. I NEED FEEDBACK! Sorry bout that. Tend to get a little excited. So yeah read, hope you enjoy it, and if at all possible please review!**

**Update: For those of you who don't know or recently discovered this Fanfic, I have created a prequel that details some events that can't be covered in this story. Like how my OC's know Gunha. There's also some talk that foreshadows event that happen in this fic so I suggest you read that first before you jump into this one! As of right now, the Prequel is complete, so go check it out! I also updated this chapter with more stuff, It's not much nor is it required to understand the story, it's really just for me as I hated the draft that I initially posted.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC… Actually can I disclaim my OC?**

**Kazeyare: Oi!**

* * *

**A Certain unexplainable Gemstone**

So what exactly is a Gemstone? To most who know of their existence, they are defined as two things. To the Science Side they are defined as people who are born with esper powers and not through artificial means such as the Power Curriculum Program developed by Academy City. Academy City has a theory to explain the existence of Gemstones; if a certain phenomenon has been caused artificially, then, as long as the same circumstances in the experiment are recreated in the natural world due to some factor or another, the same phenomenon will occur with no help from humans. To the Magic Side Gemstones are merely people born with talent that they envied and gave birth to magic. Both the Magic Side and Science pursue the powers of Gemstones through two completely different methods. So, what exactly is a Gemstone?

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

Our story begins after school in a not so normal classroom with our not so normal high school students.

"What the hell do you mean Kami-yan? How can you not see we've been denied the sweet site that is women in bloomers!" the one speaking in the fake kansai accent was Aogami Pierce, one of the Delta trio.

"And how can you say it doesn't matter if it's your childhood friend or sister wearing bloomers either! Obviously the little sister wins every time Kami-yan!" The one who seems to have a thing for sisters was Tsuchimikado Motoharu, also known as the Siscon Sergeant of the Delta trio.

"Stop spouting nonsense you idiots! Bloomers or shorts, none of that matters you perverted idiots!" the one talking with a bit of common sense was Kamijou Touma, the bane of all men due to his esper ability, the Kami-yan Disease. Once a person of the opposite gender comes in contact with Kamijou Touma, they are unknowingly added to his 'harem'. Currently there is no weakness or counter to the Kami-yan disease. Maybe it will even transgress beyond gender and age? But due to the System Scan not being able to pick up the ability, he is mistakenly labeled as a Level 0.(This is not his true ability.)

Between the useless banter of the three, were fists and kicks aimed at each other. The rest of the class ignored them, as they knew the commotion would not last long.

The door to the class slid open, revealing a busty teen with long black hair. Fukiyose Seiri, the Iron Wall girl, the only girl on campus who remains immune to the Kami-yan Disease. "Kamijou Touma! What the hell are you doing?"

"Eh?" the fighting stopped as Fukiyose stepped in the classroom glaring at the Delta trio. "Why am I the only one she called out?" Kamijou stated as he stared blankly at Fukiyose, sweat pouring from his face. "Tsuchimikado and Aogami started this stupid conversation about bloomers!"

"But Kami-yan," Aogami replied with a Tsuchimikado's foot on his face, "You're the one who said shorts or bloomers don't matter. Doesn't that mean you're always looking at the girls with perverted thoughts?"

A dark and malicious aura appeared around Fukiyose, "Kamijou Touma!"

Kamijou waved his hands in front of him for a futile defense, "Wait wait, Fukiyose! I didn't mean it like that! Please put down those fist of yours and-" his argument was cut short as a left hook cleanly hit Kamijou in his stomach. Aogami was brought down with a kick to the face and Tsuchimikado was sent flying by an uppercut.

Among the onlookers was Kazeyare Kouta, a classmate of Kamijou Touma. A normal student enrolled in the Power Curriculum Program with a Level 2 ability called Error in. A boy slightly above average height with wild and short blonde hair coupled with his sharp brown eyes. Outside of his school uniform, he looks like a generic thug with a everlasting glare. He sighed to himself as the Delta trio's antics finally came to a brutal end. "So Himegami, heading to the library again?"

Next to him was the transfer student of his classroom, Himegami Asia. Despite the manga clichés of transfer students bringing a storm of trouble with them and an outrageous personality to boot, Himegami quickly fell into the background due to her quiet personality. A girl who can be described as 'someone who would look perfect in a shrine maiden outfit', Himegami rarely spoke up and was usually seen reading books about appearances and how to become popular.

"Actually I'm planning to head to the manga shop. There's an interesting manga they have on sale." Himegami replied as she packed up her materials.

"Hmmm, I see." _Please don't tell me its '__It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular__!' That'd be too sad! _Kazeyare was struggling to hold in his laugh.

"Its called _It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular. _You should look at it too. It's pretty good." Himegami stated with the same monotonous voice.

At this point all emotion was drained from Kazeyare and a blank expression was on his face. "Sorry."

"Hm?" Himegami tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"Nothing. I just realized I'm a horrible person." He internally rebuked himself for laughing at Himegami despite himself not standing much.

He packed his books and materials and stood up to leave but a loud sigh from Kamijou Touma caught his attention. _This guy is always complaining about his misfortune, but he does look troubled. Maybe I can do something about it. _He turned to Kamijou who was still gathering his books. "What wrong Kamijou-san?" Kazeyare smiled when he asked.

Kamijou stared at him blankly before shaking his head and continued collecting his items on his desk, "Nothing um... Um...?"

Kazeyare gave a sigh filled with disappointment, "Kazeyare Kouta. Seriously Kamijou-san, It's December! You should at least remember your classmates' names! Especially after what happened on white day."

Though Kamijou Touma had no memories of White Day, he still retained knowledge of what the day signified and wondered what exactly had happen on white day that made the mere mention of it bring shivers up _his _spine. "Ah sorry bout that Kazeyare-san, I'm not so good with remembering names with faces that's all." He lied, not wanting to alarm his classmate who showed genuine worry.

Kazeyare glanced at him suspiciously before deciding to drop the subject for a different one. He looked down and noticed a large packet of loose papers jutting out of his bag. "I know you've been missing school a lot lately. Do you need help catching up?" he asked. "I'm actually a little bit behind myself, so I don't mind helping you out."

Kamijou gazed up at Kazeyare, stars of hope beaming from his eyes, "Really!?"

Kazeyare grinned in response, "Of course! I'm not so gutless as to leave a classmate in need of help behind!" _I guess living with 'That guy' some of his guts have rubbed off on me._

Just as the duo was leaving school grounds, a ring from Kazeyare's phone stopped them. Kazeyare waved Kamijou to continue walking and he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"K-Kouta?" A quiet female voice responded from the other end.

"Hmm? Ayumi?" Kazeyare was honestly surprised she called him right after school. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I was just making an inquiry to see if you were busy after school."

Kazeyare raised an eyebrow in response, "Busy?" he looked over at Kamijou who was stuffing an unusually large amount of papers into his footlocker. "Well I'm helping a classmate catch up with his homework, but I should be done with that in an hour or so."

"That's great!" Though Kazeyare had no way of knowing, Ayumi's face lit up like a Christmas tree! "I just so happen to know of a very intriguing movie playing today at Cinema Stars. W-would you like to accompany me? It starts at 1700."

A river of blood gushed forward out of Kazeyare's nose in response. "W-what!?" He tried to use his free hand to stop the blood from gushing out, but to no avail.

"? Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing!" he lied as to not alarm her. _W-what the hell is this? A date! A real date? With a true beauty no less! No way! I know we live together but there's no way! She's cold, harsh, and always calling me useless trash! But no matter what I think about the situation, this is definetly a date! Two teens going out to see a movie after school, then a romantic dining out dinner, followed by….Followed by….. _An image of a certain hot-blooded idiot stopped his train of thought from reaching r-rated material. _Ah, that's right…. My job… _Immediately the blood stopped flowing from his nose and a depressing aura surrounded Kazeyare. "Yeah. A movie sound good, a great way to keep Gunha in check."

"Eh?"

"With a movie he has no choice but to keep quiet. You've really gotten good at keeping Gunha in check." A genuine smile appeared on Kazeyare's face.

The voice on the other end remained silent for a while, "Um Ayumi? You still there?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. I'm fine Kazeyare-kun." She replied in a sweet and motherly tone, which put Kazeyare on edge.

_Kazeyare-kun? Wait! Why the sudden switch? Why is she angry right now? _"Oi, you're not angry, are you Ayumi?" he asked nervously.

"Why would I be mad Kazeyare-kyun? I'll see you and Sogiita kun at 1700 at Cinema Stars….. Don't be late." The line disconnected after her quiet suggestion, leaving Kazeyare fearful and dumbstruck.

_Kyun!? She's only used that honorific a couple of times. And every time she did… _He shuddered in fear._ Why is she so mad? And why is she taking it out on me?_ Despite being a level 2, his powers did not grant him the ability to read minds, though it doesn't take a mind reader to figure out the reason for her anger.

* * *

**DISTRICT 20 Senshi High School**

Class was over and the students were running out as if their lives depended on it. Amongst the excited youths was a boy who wore a bleached white school uniform with a white headband and a Rising Sun t-shirt. This boy was overflowing with guts as he stretched his arms. "Now to enjoy another day in pursuit of guts!" Just as he about to jump to the roof of a nearby building, his phone rang. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his white phone with the kanji of 'King' in orange font emblazoned on the cover. "Hello?"

"Gunha." A feminine voice responded. "District 15. Cinema Stars at 1700. Don't be late." She hung up leaving Gunha completely confused.

"That was Ayumi right? She seemed upset about something," he said to himself. He glanced around his surroundings, ensuring that two specific people weren't there. "I guess they're busy. Well then," He lowered his upper body and his legs muscles tighten, "I guess it's time for my daily gutsy patrol!" with that he leaped from the ground and onto one of the towering skyscrapers, leaving a large dent in the cement where he once stood.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 JOSEPH'S COFFEE AND RESTURAUNT**

"Oi Kamijou san I know I agreed to help you catch up with your homework but what the hell is this!?" A boy with short wild blonde hair yelled. On the table the two boys were currently occupying was a large pile of papers that seemed to be imitating the Tower of Babel. "Some of these papers are dated in September! It's December Kamijou San! What have you been doing for the past 4 months?" Kazeyare Kouta, a classmate of Kamijou Touma, was sitting on the other side of the table, his face blocked by the large pile of paper but Kamijou was sure he was giving him a death glare with his brown eyes.

Isn't it obvious? Like every normal high school boy I fight magicians on a weekly basis, uncover dark plots in Academy City, save thousands of clones from slaughter, fight other worldly beings from heaven, avoid getting killed by level 5s, and stop magic cabals from destroying the world! See normal stuff! Of course Kamijou did not say any of that, instead "Well due to Kamijou san's misfortune, I got wrapped up in unavoidable situations. Ha ha ha…." Kamijou tried his hardest to give it a light tone.

Kazeyare sighed in response "So someone was suffering in front of you and you jumped in not caring about the consequences or whether the person wanted your help or not?" for the most part he hit the bull's-eye. Kazeyare continued with slight irritation in his voice "Of course you did! That's why you're so popular with the girls! Seriously I don't mind that side of you but try not to anger Fukiyose right when you return! When you didn't return with snacks during the Ichcihanaransai, Fukiyose went on a rampage on how irresponsible you are and decided to 'reeducate' you. Then Aogami went to get snacks and got detained by Judgment! I had to go bail him out! When we finally got back with the snacks all the preparations were done and we were 'greeted by Fukiyose's punishment! So, Kamijou Touma, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kamijou's hands and head were now resting on the table as if he were in a bowing position. "I deeply apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you!"

"Well whatever, as long as you repent, it's fine. Let's just get started on this homework!" Kazeyare Kouta said enthusiastically, attempting to psych himself up for what he thinks might be the worst thing he ever got himself into.

As the two high school students prepared to tackle the large tower of homework they heard something in the distance that they both didn't want to hear. "Amazing Punch!" an unusual amount of sweat poured from both the teens as they continued to ignore the problem.

**DISTRICT 7 RANDOM ALLEWAY**

"No, no miss; you need more guts to use this technique. Let me show you again." The teen sporting a rising sun t-shirt and a white headband proceeded to put his left foot forward, wound back his right arm, and in an incredibly ridiculous motion _punched _the air while yelling "Amazing Punch!" the air around his arm swirled into a vortex and was pushed forward at impossible speeds. He turned and smiled to his onlooker who was studying the scene in front of her. "Do you get it now miss?"

The girl in question wearing nothing but a white almost see-through dress with unkempt lavender hair down to her ankles looked at the boy with interest. "I understand." She then proceeded to perfectly imitate the rising sun boy, even shouting amazing punch at the exact same time he did. Yet when she did it nothing happened.

"Like I said, you need more guts! Great execution though! You keep this up and you'll be overflowing with guts in no time!" The headband boy smiled at the girl whose bizarre appearance would raise questions about her situation, but to the rising sun, it was nothing more than that, an appearance.

"I found him boss!" He's over here!" the little girl and headband boy turned around to see a boy yelling into the shadows of the alleyway. Heavy footsteps approached as a tall and bulky man appeared from the darkness. The man appeared to be 6'2 and sporting a black leather jacket and gray faded jeans. His most prominent feature was his white bald head that seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

"There you are #7. I was looking for you." A warm light started to emanate from his right hand as he spoke. "You don't know me but I'm going to be the new Level 5 who takes you down!" as he continued to walk forward the #7 noticed an ice ball in his left hand. "I'm a level 4 thermokenisis. My ability is called Thermal Skin! So, Sogiita Gunha, choose your death!" he held both of his arms forward. "Do you want to be burned to death, or frozen for eternity?" he yelled as he gave his prey his prey an ultimatum.

Sogiita Gunha looked at the man known as Thermal Skin before smiling, "You've got some strong guts Thermal Kin! I'll give you that!" he then took a fighting position. "It would be very rude of me if I didn't respond in kind to your guts! So let me use a new move I've poured my guts into!" With that the man charged forward with both hands forward. The #7 did not move from his spot, instead he held his left arm above his head and strange phenomenon was occurring in his open palm. "Diamond Crash!" no sooner than he yelled he thrusted his raised arm forward between him and the attacker and a giant 5ft diamond came crashing down, kicking up cement as it dug into the ground. Thermal Skin was knocked back off his feet and landed flat on his back, completely shocked by the event that just happened in front of him.

"WH-what the hell did you do!" He screamed at the #7 who had a look of accomplishment across his face.

"He he he, it wasn't easy but I created an unstable giant covalent bond between carbon atoms and manipulated the rays of the sun to increase the temperature to extreme levels forging a diamond! I call it Diamond Crash!" he yelled as he threw a fist in the air and strange colored explosions of yellow, blue and red appeared from behind him. The girl with long lavender hair clapped as she looked at him with amazement.

"That's impossible you idiot!" a yell came from behind the explosions followed by a short blonde hair boy wearing the winter uniform of A Certain High School. He ran through the colored dust and without missing a beat hit Sogiita square in the back of the head. "If you did do that the air around here would be significantly lighter, plus the temperature would have risen too! Even then you wouldn't have created a perfectly cut shaped diamond!" he yelled as he pointed to the giant clean cut 'diamond' that the #7 created.

"I see, I see." Sogiita held his clenched fist in front of him with a thoughtful look occupying his face. He turned to Kazeyare "So what did I do and how did I do it?" he asked innocently.

"Don't ask me! They're not my powers!" he felt his blood boiling at the thought of someone using a ridiculous power without even knowing how it works! Of course every esper felt this way toward Sogiita Gunha.

"Oi Oi, I thought we ran out here to stop collateral damage, no perform a bokke and tsukommi routine." Another figured appeared from behind the dust. A large tower of papers _walked _forward while struggling to keep itself upright.

"We're late anyways. The damage is done." Kazeyare sighed in disappointment. "Only because you insisted on taking your homework with us."

Kamijou chuckled, "Obviously you underestimate Kamijou san's misfortune. Who knows what could've happened if I left them at the restaurant"

Kazeyare twitched at his response, "Misfortune huh? Yeah, Kamijou Touma is so unfortunate he has half-naked lolis giving him hugs."

"Huh?" He looked down to see a small pale girl with long lavender hair wrapped around his left leg. "Wh-what? Fraulen Kreutune! What are doing here?" though no one could see his face he was obviously flustered by Fraulen's action. "N-no! You guys got the wrong idea! She does this to everyone who she calls friend!" He was desperately trying to tell Kazeyare and Sogiita that it was all a misunderstanding.

In the background during all this was Thermal Skin who couldn't help but feel his presence overshadowed by the appearance of two unknown students. Though more than anything he felt powerless, him, a level 4 felt powerless and weak against the 'weakest level 5'. His angered swelled up within him and he stood up, a fireball forming in his right hand. "Don't you Fucking ignore me!" he flung it past the diamond and it headed straight for Gunha who, for lack of a better word, swatted the ball away as if it was nothing more than a nuisance to him than a threat. At this point he lost all will to fight and immediately began to retreat into the depths of the city.

"Once you acquire more guts, I'll be ready for another challenge, Thermostat!" Sogiita triumphantly yelled into the darkness after the defeated level 4.

"There won't be a next time! Seriously, how many times do I need to tell you to run away from situations like these? You could easily avoid the situation you just _teleport._" Kazeyare scolded Gunha for not thinking about other ways to amend a situation.

"Kouta, a man must not run away from his problems! He must face them head on while his guts overflow!" A serious face came over Sogiita as he addressed his friend. _What's with the cliché shonen hero response?_ As Kazeyare was about to retort, he heard a scream from behind.

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh! MY HOMEWORK!" he turned around to see a large pile of papers scattered across the ground burning thanks to a certain bald man's last attack. Kamijou Touma could only look as his last chance to prevent being held back a year was now burning in front of him. One would think that something like this would cause some great despair, but not Kamijou Touma, who was now laughing like a maniac. A murderous grin slid across his face. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I knew something like this was bound to happen! So before I left school, I copied every single homework assignment and threw it in my locker! HA! Take that misfortune!" Touma couldn't help but feel as if he one-upped fate. As if all the years of misfortune led to this one moment of payback. Of course normally one wouldn't make copies of their homework sheets or have a backlog as large his, but hey, it's the little victories that shine in Kamijou Touma's world of misfortune. As he continued to celebrate his victory over fate, a small white liquid fell into the spiky hair of an unfortunate high schooler. Fate, apparently, doesn't like to be made a fool of. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

**And That's chapter one! I hope it's as humorous as I think it is. If not... Well I hope I do action scenes alright. Not much to say at the bottom here just please give me some feedback. I'm honestly reviewing and publishing myself and feedback is really important for those writers starting off. Me personally like to each and every work I read regardless of whether I like it or not. Gives the writer a good sense of accomplishment. I'll see you guys later.  
**


	2. Ordinary Life

**Greetings again! I hope everyone is currently enjoying this story! I know that right now its starting off slow but thats only because i want to introduce my OC's and see how they affect this world of ToAru. But Its going to get better. After this Daily life Arc im Jumping right into a MagiC arc, followed by a Science Arc. So with that in mind, Read, fav, follow, and REVIEW! Thanks!**

* * *

**ORDINARY LIFE**

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL BOYS DORMITORIES**

After the events in the alleyway, Touma decided to go home before his roommate decided to become a cannibal in his presence. Thus Kamijou said his farewells to everyone as he headed back.

"Huh? Don't you live in the same dorms I do Kazeyare?" he asked with a tired look on his face.

Kouta looked at him questionably, "Don't you know Kamijou? I'm currently assigned with the Kihara Research Institute to look after Sogiita san."

Touma jumped at the mention of the name Kihara. His mind still strongly remembers the hell that occurred in Baggage City between the Kihara family and GREMLIN. He also remembered the level 6 shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto by Kihara Gensei during the Daihaseisai. Before he could interrogate Kazeyare, he continued talking.

"Oi oi, calm down Kamijou! I understand the Kihara family isn't exactly the best people to be associated with but it's not like they kill people on a daily basis!" He was frantically trying to calm him down after seeing an unfamiliar expression come across Kamijou's face. Was it anger? Fear? He didn't know but he knew it wasn't good. Kamijou relaxed his clenched fist and inhaled deeply; giving him a sign he was ready to listen again. "Some person broke into Academy City in October. No major damage was done but he was actively seeking to defeat Sogiita Gunha." He pointed to the level 5 beside him.

Sogiita crossed his arms and gave an assuring nod, "Yup, Even with all my guts he effectively crushed me! I couldn't even lay a finger on him!" H said it so proudly one might be mistaken he was bragging! Kamijou could only stare in disbelief. Someone outside of Academy City defeated Sogiita Gunha? While he knew plenty of people capable of doing it he couldn't see most of them getting out the fight at least without a few bruises. One person did come to mind, someone who also entered Academy City in October with the full intent and ability to crush his right hand. He almost succeeded too if it wasn't for the Amakusa style remix church and Kanzaki Kaori. Even then it was barely enough to stop the monster known as Acqua Of The Back. A Saint and part of God's Right Seat which allowed him to use normal magic and his Saint powers unrestrained. He could easily see Acqua tossing Gunha around like a ragdoll despite his powers as #7, but didn't see any reason for it. He would not actively seek violence without reason so he doubted it was him. If not then who? Though Kamijou himself fought some of the monsters of the world and came on top, it was only because he struggled the whole time to topple those monsters who attempted to crush him beneath their feet. In one way or another, it was never a true one on one fight, so when faced with the fact that there are monsters he has yet to face, he shuddered, hoping he would never run across this person who so easily defeated the #7.

Kazeyare continued, "After that the Board feared that Sogiita would be targeted again and that they would be unable to recover the loss of their precious level 5 so they decided to put him on 24hr surveillance." At this point a gloomy aura surrounded Kazeyare. "So they asked Sogiita if he knew anyone up for the task." Kamijou clearly saw the sad ending of this story. "He suggested me since we hanged out a lot in middle school. After school I talked to a representative of the Kihara Research Institute and was _politely asked_ to accept the task. Though I share the job with someone else, I prefer to never see that person if at all possible." An audible gulp came from both Kazeyare and Sogiita, as they held their heads as if trying to suppress a memory that should never exist in a sane man's mind.

_Just who was this person they're both scared of?_ Kamijou thought as he mentally added another person to the long list of people to avoid.

Kazeyare quickly recovered from his trauma relapse and continued, "Eh-hem, besides what do you think is going to happen if he's left unsupervised?"

Kamijou turned to look at Sogiita who, after recovering from his relapse, was now what seemed to be deep in thought. He can't be that bad. He personally saw what he was capable of and also knew of his reckless behavior, but he's still, "what if," Sogiita spoke, "What if I used two hands for Megaton Beam?" He's a disaster waiting to happen!

He looked at his classmate who controlled this category 5 disaster, no longer seeing a normal high school boy but an unknown hero who prevented the destruction of many buildings and made Kamijou's life, well less misfortunate. A feeling of respect overcame him as tears rolled down his face. He placed his left hand on Kazeyare's shoulder and gave him a reassuring thumbs up. "You really are a great guy aren't you?"

_It doesn't make me feel better to be pitied by you of all people! _Kazeyare wanted to yell but restrained himself.

"Well let's try it!" Sogiita lowered his body with his arms fully extended behind him. "Megaton…" bright light was gathering in his open palms as his companions turned around.

"Don't do that here you idiot!" They both yelled in unison as they restrained the hot-blooded youth.

**DISTRICT 18 NAGATENJOUKI ACADEMY DORMS**

Two boys looked upon the gates of hell which was perfectly disguised as a normal white dorm door. They knew the moment that door opened there would be no return.

Kazeyare was the first to break the silence, if only with a whisper. "Well Gunha, open the door. This was your room first." he said with a light tone knowing full well the consequences of opening those doors.

Sogiita responded in kind. "Well it'd be real gutless of me to not let my guest enter my house first." A stalemate occurred between the two boys. Solutions rushing through their minds as they desperately tried to grasp for one to escape their impending doom.

Ten minutes passed as they stood in the hallway looking at the door to death. Then Kazeyare had an epiphany. "Hey Gunha, don't you have special privileges and resources as a level 5?"

"Huh?" he looked at him questionably as if trying to understand what he was getting at but quickly caught on. "Oh yeah! You're really amazing Kouta!" Due to the status and special privileges given to all of the level 5's, they can easily spend the night at a hotel in District 3. As they silently celebrated their victory against death, the doorway to hell slowly started to open to reveal a girl wearing childish flower pajamas with long unkempt green hair.

"Ara, welcome back Sogiita_ kun,_ Kazeyare _Kun._" She said with a smile on her face, her eyes hidden by the reflection of her round glasses.

Immediately after she spoke both boys were on their hands and knees in a bowing position. "Please forgive us! We deeply apologize for breaking our promise!" the boys said in unison hoping to quell the great tyrant in front of them.

"Hmm, why would I be mad?" she said happily as she put a finger to her cheek. They looked up at the 'angel' that descended upon them with hope beaming in their eyes. Maybe we can get through this alive. "After all, if was mad then that means I was expecting you to uphold your promise, right?" All their hope vanished in an instant and was replaced by fear and anxiety of what to come next. She continued though with the same happy tone, "If I was upset, then that means I wasn't expecting my friends to be such gutless thugs who leave defenseless girls to go watch movies by themselves. No I'm not mad, in fact, you only proved my previous thought that you both are nothing more than the trash of society that no one has the time to throw out and fester and rot on the sidewalk. A disgusting inconvenience to the world."

Sweat poured from every pore of Kazeyare's body, his mind desperately trying to find a way out of this predicament. Gunha was already broken beyond belief due to the one insult he couldn't handle.

"Gutless?" He looked at the ground with empty eyes before lifting his head to face the one who sad it. A smile still across her face, "Am I really such a gutless man?"

"Don't be silly Sogiita _kun_; you're not a gutless man." A light smile slowly appeared across Gunha's face has he easily took the bait. "To say you're a gutless man would be an insult not only to men, but to the entire human race. I told you, you both are nothing more than trash." That was all it took to completely defeat the #7 as life escaped his frozen body. "But do not fret, you piles of garbage." She opened her arms and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Kazeyare could only look on as his fears slowly became a reality. "As your Senpai, it is my duty to properly 'reeducate' you into useful human beings. So please relax and place your worthless lives into the hands of Kihara Ayumi, and I promise," she slowly stepped forward to the helpless boys. "I won't break anything too important.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE**

**The Next Day**

Kamijou Touma was currently at his foot locker trying to get it opened but it wouldn't budge. "Come On! My only lifeline is in this locker! I get it! My life will forever be filled with misfortune, so please let me win at least once in my high school life!" many people took notice of his struggle but took to it as a normal occurrence in everyday life. The sky is blue, everything is affected by gravity, and Kamijou Touma is misfortunate. It's the rules of the universe that no one can ignore so everyone accepts it. Two onlookers saw their fellow classmate in trouble and decided to intervene before it escalates into something more.

"You know if you need the homework, you can copy mine." A soft feminine voice radiated from the girls small mouth. She had black hair in a hime cut and gave the strong impression she would look good in a shrine maiden outfit.

He turned around to face the soft spoken girl as anime tears roll down his face "Himegami, you're such a great person!"

She lightly blushed and quickly turned away. "N-no problem. I just finished copying my homework from Aogami anyways."

A long awkward pause occurred between the three students. "Um Himegami san? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Who do did you say helped you with your homework again?"

"Aogami." She said it so bluntly and clear that no one could possibly mistake it for something else. Yet it was that same reason that both boys looked on clearly dumbfounded. "He may not look it but he has some of the highest grades in the school, but he doesn't do the homework so he can get more time with Komoe sensei. Something about the 'Delinquent Teen Route'. Are you OK, Kazeyare san? Kamijou san?"

"Hey Kamijou, I think she's talking about Aogami Pierce." Kazeyare said lifelessly.

"Our idiotic class representative?" Kamijou replied with the same unenthusiastic tone.

"The Fetish King?"

Kamijou lowered his head in shame. What has he been doing with his life? Was he upset that after all his hard work that someone could so easily surpass him and yet still act like an idiot? Or was he mad at himself for not pushing too educate himself and go beyond the grades of a normal high school boy? "Hey Kazeyare, should we just accept this?" his tone drastically changed to that of determination as he lifted his head toward his friend who still had a defeated look on his face. "We've struggled right? After all those extra classes and days in the library working nonstop to barely pass what does that amount to when Aogami stands at the top?" Perhaps it was catalyst to awaken the academic side of Kamijou Touma who no one, not even himself, thought existed. "He's probably been at the classes secretly laughing at our efforts of academic progress!" Kazeyare felt it too. Why were they working so hard and that blue haired, fake kansai accent demon was enjoying his youth to the fullest. A great fire burned inside Kazeyare Kouta that no one could extinguish, not even his fear of Kihara Ayumi would be enough to stop his determination. "If he thinks he can laugh at our hard work and just leisurely sit on his throne, fine! First I'll destroy his fucked up illusions with my right hand!" Perhaps it was better to say they were merely jealous of their friend happily enjoying his youth.

"Kamijou Touma." Kazeyare held his right fist out in front of him. "Let today be known that we underachievers of life will not stand for this injustice and will fight until this right is wronged!" Kamijou nodded and responded to his fist with his. The two wills became one as their fist connected.

"Alright! First well hit the library and study up on Personal Realities!" Kamijou turned to address Himegami. "Thanks for the offer Himegami, but this is something we want to do ourselves. It would be a hollow victory if we achieved it using his help." Himegami saw this look in his eyes before. When he entered the Misawa Cram School just to rescue a person he met once in his life. She smiled and nodded as they ran off, but could only help but feel their determination was wasted on something stupid.

As they were running down the stairs that led to the entrance gate of A Certain High School they noticed two girls wearing the Tokiwadai school uniforms and both boys quickly hid behind a tree. "Biri-Biri? What is she doing here?" he looked down to see her at the gates. _Who's the blonde girl with her? _He then turned behind to the other side of the stairs and saw Kazeyare doing the same thing! "Why are you hiding? Don't tell me they're here for you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I only know the blonde one, though the short haired one looks strangely familiar. Besides if anything the blonde is definitely here for you, you misfortune magnet!"

"Don't blame every unfortunate event that occurs on Kamijou san's misfortune! I can't do anything about it!"

As the two boys continued to bicker about whose fault the situation they were in they failed to notice a certain class representative walking down the stairs. He first looked at them and wondered why they were hiding and then noticed the two Tokiwadai students at the gate who seemed to be having a very colorful discussion about something. Touma and Kazeyare stopped and finally noticed the blue haired demon that annoyed them so much. The anger on their face was quickly replaced with terror as an evil smile appeared on Aogami's face.

He relaxed his whole body, took a deep breath and shouted, "OI KAMIJOU SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT HALF NAKED GIRL!?" As far as Kamijou knew, it was the end of his life.


	3. (Not so) Ordinary life

**Update! This chapter here was updated with more Hamazura Goodness! Hope you enjoy. Also I may make a one-shot one the Accelerator-Kakine-Gunha meeting depending on if I have time or if anyone is interested. Maybe I will once I conclude this Blood Night Arc.**

**Welcome all to A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone! YAY! right? Well Whatever! This was suppose to be here earlier, but life happens. I honestly cant tell you when the next one will come, sometime next week. Be it Sunday or Wednesday(F.Y.I. It Definitely wont be Wednesday!) So without Further ado, enjoy the fun-filled, Misfortune leading adventures of our three protagonist!(and practically naked loli of course)**

* * *

**(NOT SO) ORDINARY LIFE**

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

A lightning arc flew across the grounds of A Certain High School followed by two Tokiwadai students running at full speed toward their target. The living targets of the two middle school girls were now running for their lives on the campus of their own school.

"Who the hell shoots lightning at innocent people for no good reason!" Kamijou yelled at the perpetrator who was chasing him at full speed.

"Innocent? You? What kind of person does indecent things in broad daylight?" the middle school girl with short chestnut-brown hair retorted back.

"Why would you believe such a blatant lie so easily? There isn't even a half-naked girl here!" Kamijou quickly checked his surroundings for fear of Fräulein Kreutune suddenly reappearing at an inopportune time to further escalate the situation. "What kind of person do you think this Kamijou Touma is? And why are you running away Kazeyare?" He turned to see his classmate running next to him.

"Obviously I'm running from the blonde!" Kamijou looked over his shoulder to see a blonde with a moderately large bust for a middle school girl and starry eyes (Seriously people, this girl has stars in her eyes!) struggling to barely keep up with the electric princess.

The electro master looked at the girl next to her and a smirk appeared on her face "Oh Shokuhou san, there's no need to exert yourself for a trivial matter like this." she said it in a taunting manner.

Shokuhou put on a prideful face, "Don't be silly Misaka san, huff-huff, I can easily keep this up, huff-huff, for at least another hour." sweat was already pouring from her face despite the fact they've only been running for no more than 1 minute.

_It's obvious to everyone you're struggling! _Kazeyare wanted to yell but refrained for fear of being reprimanded.

Almost immediately after his internal outburst Shokuhou stopped her pursuit, both her hands on her knees. "St-stop. I need a break. Seriously what kind of people can run so much and not be tired? It's abnormal."

_The one who's abnormal is you! How can you be tired already? We just started running!_ Kazeyare was surprised by the level 5's lack of stamina but thought it helpful. _Now all I have to do is split with Kamij-. _His train of thought was halted by an external force, but was still running next to Kamijou.

"Hey Kazeyare, I think we should split up for now and meet later. I'll call you when I get rid of Misaka san." he looked over and waited for a response.

"I. Don't. Think. so~!" suddenly Kazeyare lunged at Kamijou and the both fell on the ground with Kazeyare on top of Kamijou.

"Wh-what the hell was that for Kazeyare?" he angrily yelled and glared at his friend but soon realized something was different. He noticed the stars in his eyes. The stars which symbolized that a certain someone who Kamijou was acquainted with was controlling Kazeyare's actions. "Wait a minute, your that girl who helped me when I was in School Garden." a look of shock spread across his face.

"We haven't been properly reintroduced yet, have we? Shokuhou Misaki, at your service!" she said as (s)he put his left hand to his waist and made a V sign with her free hand next to her face. "Now let's celebrate our fated reunion with a passionate kiss! Though this may not be my body, hope you accept this gift!" a bright red blush spread across (her)his face as she closed the distance between their faces.

"Like hell I'll accept something like that!" Kamijou replied as he clenched his right fist and swung it toward Kazeyare's face: a sound of shattering glass resounded when his fist connected and Kazeyare was thrown off, effectively canceling Shokuhou's control of Kazeyare. Kamijou slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off himself, took in a couple of deep breaths before looking at Misaka, who was redder than a ripe apple at the events that occurred in front of her. "Why didn't you do anything? I almost experienced an event that I would consider the worst thing that ever happen to this Kamijou san!" He yelled at the confused girl who was still trying to process what just happened, completely forgetting the reason she was chasing him or why she was there in the first place.

"Eh, Uhm, I…" she was stuttering, unable to make a coherent thought or sentence.

"Kamijou sighed in response and walked toward her. "Seriously, if you just calm down and listen to me for a second, I can tell you that this Kamijou san is completely innocent!"

Misaka was slowly coming back to her senses and remembering her visits in the first place while Shokuhou was slowly catching up and Kazeyare regaining consciousness. "Well, if you say so idiot." her red face was lessening but was still on edge about the situation. "Anyway I came to ask you about something!"

"Hmmm, what is it Biri-biri?" Kamijou asked as he finally relaxed his guard against the Level 5 Railgun.

She hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath, her eyes filled with determination, "What were you doing in the School Garden and Learning Core?"

He knew the School Garden question was going to asked eventually though he didn't exactly have a response to it due to his 'friend' Tschumikaido sneaking him inside without his conscious consent. He could tell her that he was there to stop an outside terrorist group from attacking School Garden and couldn't contact Anti-Skill or Judgment because he didn't want the group to be alert of his presence. He could've, but instead, "Well um, that first one is sort of complicated..hahaha." he laughed half-heartedly and put a weak smile on his face. Needless to say Misaka Mikoto was unamused with his explanation as electricity started to dance all over her."B-but I have a perfectly good excus- I mean reason why I was in the Learning Core!" The sparks around the Level 5 started to die down. Though he had no idea how she knew he was in the Learning Core, he continued, "Apparently there was some conspiracy to kill a little girl so I teamed up with another esper and defeated a cyborg who worked for one of the Board of Directors, Yakumi Hisako(Though I've personally never seen her before)." Obviously he left out some details such as the cyborg being capable of copying all the abilities of the Level 5 espers(minus the #7 due to it being unexplainable) and the fact the #1 helped him. Misaka silently listened and nodded her head.

"So, end the end its about saving a girl, huh?" she sighed in defeat as she was hoping the answer would be different.

Kamijou looked at her questionably, _Why does she look disappointed? _His legendary obliviousness finally makes an appearance!

"Well now that is out of the way, we can move on to the most important question of them all~!" a cute voice resonated from behind Misaka.

Kamijou scratched the back of his head. "Another question for me?"

A teasing smile slowly appeared across Shokuhou's face, "Christmas break is coming up soon and I was wondering if you were free?" she dramatically threw her hand in front of her and showed four tickets of Magical Powered Super Android Kanamin on Ice. "The show is next week and we want you and Kazeyare to come with us!" _Obviously my true intentions are to tease you and Misaka san to make beautiful memories for me! And if things get too boring I can always borrow a 'willing' body(Kazeyare) to liven things up!_

As Kamijou was about reply he was interrupted by a punch to the face from a classmate who he had previously knocked out. "Kamijou Touma." He looked at him with determined eyes. "though I don't have any plans this Christmas break and I would love to spend it with two cute girls." that last comment made a certain electro master blush, "I want you specifically to think about this before you answer her." Kamijou took an audible gulp, sensing the tension in the air. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**SCHOOL DISTRICT 7 NEAR A CERTAIN IRON RAILWAY BRIDGE**

On the bank of the river was a scene you would only see in Academy city. A normal looking high school boy with unruly blonde hair sporting a brown hoodie and blue jeans holding back a boy who seemed to be all white, from his clothes to his skin and green eyes with the hint of anger glaring at the most ridiculous thing of all. A high school boy wearing a white headband and rising sun t-shirt with an unzipped white jacket hanging from his shoulders juggling 3 elementary school girls who seemed to enjoying themselves a bit too much(well two of them anyways).

"Higher! Higher Misaka Misaka yells as she makes an unreasonable request as they are already high enough!" The little girl who referred to herself as Misaka looked about ten wearing a sky blue polka-dot dress and had short chestnut-brown hair was enjoying herself to the fullest as she finally escaped from her overbearing guardians.

"Nyah! Essentially we need to go higher if we want to see the top of the buildings!" the second elementary school girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes was wearing a pink and white frilly dress with red tights equally enjoying herself. Her guardians, however, were not so pleased.

"Calm down Kakine san! She's not really in danger! Just doing something dangerous! And You! Headband guy! Even if they asked for a ridiculous request, why would you comply?" the blonde teen who seemed the most normal out of the group was trying his best to handle the situation.

Sogiita looked at the teen while still throwing the girls in the air at a constant pace, "Why wouldn't I accept the request?"

The teen looked on dumbfounded. "W-why? IT'S DANGEROUS YOU DUMB-ASS! THROWING ELEMENTARY SCHOOL GIRLS IN THE AIR IS WRONG NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT!" He was losing his patience at the absurd scene.

The pure white boy finally spoke up "It's no use Hamazura san. Sogiita is always like this." he sighed heavily, "Instead why don"'t we try a more 'physical' attempt to stop him?" Even Kakine was at his limit.

"OI! Not every problem can be solved with violence! what's with Level 5's and blowing crap up?" Though Hamazura only had 3 Level 5's to base that statement, it wasn't very far from the truth. "Look, let me handle this for now." he released his grip from the now slightly relaxed Kakine and turned to face Sogiita. "Hey um, Sogiita Kun was it? It's almost time for dinner and the girls have school in the morning, so could you please stop that?" His request was simple and had a valid reason for them to stop. He was hoping the crazy boy had some hint of common sense in him.

"Sure!" He happily complied as he caught the 3 girls and gently set them down on the ground.

"Nyah! Essentially, I want to play some more Hamazura!"She pouted and flung her arms in the air as the other girls copied her.

"Yeah! Misaka wants to enjoy her freedom as much as possible Misaka Misaka pouts as she tries to deny her hunger."

Fräulein only nodded in agreement, a deadpanned look forever plastered to her face.

Before Hamazura could retort, it Sogiita who put an end to the double tantrum. "No." a stern look appeared on his face. "Listen, fun is good and all but you have to eat dinner if you want to be bigger! You don't want to small forever, do you?"

_Bigger? _That one word reached the ears of the two and quickly calmed down as they looked at a certain underdeveloped part of their body.

"Fine."Fremea spoke up. "But before we go can you do one of your moves again?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah yeah! Show us one of your awesome powers like Amazing Punch! Misaka Misaka says as she displays the move Fräulein taught her!"

Hamazura internally rebuked._ Please don't teach them something so embarrassing like Amazing Punch! What the hell is that anyway? A special move? This isn't a shōnen manga! _Next to him he saw Kakine face-palm, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot how aggravating Sogiita Gunha is. Seriously, just what is his power?" his voice expressed exhaustion. Hamazura looked at him questionably. "Just watch and see for yourself."

Sogiita looked at his small crowd with crossed arms and a huge grin across his face, "So you want to see something amazing huh? Fine! Let me Show you the true power of GUUUUUUUUTSSSSS!" a strange phenomenon occurred at the middle of the lake as steam started to come off the surface. He lowered his upper body, "Water..." at this point the water was receding to the middle of the river and forming 3 large humps. He raised his upper body and thew has arms above his head. "EXPLOSION!"the lumps exploded and 3 large streams of water soared until it was parallel with the top of the iron bridge.

Hamazura's jaw practically dropped to the ground, "What the hell was that?" he yelled at Kakine as he pointed to the perpetrator of the scene.

The white boy closed his eyes and gave him a defeated smile, "Now you understand, don't you?"

"No I don't understand! In fact I have more questions than answers now!" Hamazura couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Yes. What you just saw what the power of the #7, Sogiita Gunha. An unexplainable phenomenon in a city of Science. But the most irritating thing of all about him is..." a sudden torrent of water came crashing down on Kakine and company, drenching them in dirty river water.

Sogiita looked at them blankly, then scratched his head sheepishly, "Hahaha, I probably shouldn't have sent the water directly above us huh?"

"Is that he doesn't think before he acts." Kakine finished with his smile still on his face. "And that's why when dealing with Sogiita Gunha," a baseball bat materialized in Kakine's right hand. "It's always best to go with the 'physical' approach, right Hamazura?"

_In the end were still resorting to violence! _He quickly ran to stop the #2 from crushing the #7.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL DORMS**

A depressed and defeated Kamijou stepped out from the elevator, holding the ticket to the skating event in his hand. _In the end, we couldn't get out of it huh?_ His morale was at a low, considering he was just forced to go on a already doomed double date with two of the most powerful espers in Academy City. If he bailed, there would be repercussions, if he went along, he was bound to run into some crazed magician and/or esper trying to kill him or even worse, paying for everyone's food! Kamijou's wallet could barely hold back the black hole that resides in his room! And now a new threat loomed across the horizon. How would he tell Index?

_Hey Index, me and a couple of my friends are going to see Magical Powered Super Android Kanamin on ice next week. What, It's your favorite show and you want to come with us? Too bad there's not enough tickets for you so just stay here and eat everything in the fridge okay? Huh? The fridge is empty? W-wait Index, I'm sorry so please don't bare those sharp teeth at meOOOOWWWWCCCHHH! _In Kamijou's mind, that was considered the best case scenario. "I'm home." He sighed as he opened the door to his room to find his neighbor, Tschumikaido Maika, sitting next to Index playing a video game.

"Touma, Touma! Guess what?" The girl in the white nun habit jumped up and ran toward the door, seemingly excited about something.

Kamijou's spirits were raised by her bright smile. _Well my life isn't always so bad. _"What is it Index, you win a years worth of pudding?" he replied with a smile on his face.

"No, no. Nothing as good as that but it's still great!" She reached inside one of her sleeves and pulled out rectangular piece of paper. "Hmph! Maika gave me a ticket to go see Magical Powered Super Android Kanamin on ice. Maika has one for herself so we're going together!" She prouldy puffed out her chest, failing to realize that Kamijou's spirit has reached an all time low. Index then noticed the ticket in his hand. "Ah, you have one too! That's great! Then we can all go together!" she danced happily as a calcio cat popped out from her nun habit and meowed as if to say 'hey don't forget about me! They allow pets in right?'

Kamijou couldn't believe it. As if some higher being was enjoying the misfortune that felled upon Kamijou. But before he could say anything a dull object hit the back of his head. He stammered forward before catching himself and turning around to see the culpirt behind the sneak attack, only to find his 'friend' Tschumikaido Motuharu standing at his door entrance with a clenched fist.

"Kamijou Touma." He always called him kami-yan unless the situation was serious. That in itself put Kamijou on edge. "What the hell are you doing trying to go out with my sister?" He immediately regretted trying to take him seriously.

"Huh? What are babbling about you idiot? Maika gave Index a ticket and I got one from school!" He yelled trying to understand his friend's thinking.

Though he wore shades, an expression of shock appeared on his face. "Ah! Maika! Why would you do that? I got those tickets for our lovely date! To expand our brother-sister relationship beyond platonic love!" True words from the Sis-con Sargent.

Maika deadpanned, "No way onii-chan. Why would I want to go with you when I can go with a friend like Index?"

A gloomy aura appeared over Motuharu, "So the Kami-yan Disease has finally gotten my dear sister huh?" a maniacal smile formed on his face. "I guess this is the end of the Delta force. Kamijou Touma!"With that, Tschumikaido Motuharu, the Sis-con Sargent, headed into a battle with the fate of his little sister on the line.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 ITEM'S APARTMENT**

Hamazura and Fremea had returned late from their little 'adventure' to find Mugino Shizuri, the #4 level 5, in the kitchen baking sweets and Takisubo Rikou stretched out on the couch lazily watching television. Due to the #4's actions, the apartment was filled with a sweet aroma of chocolate and other baked goods. Mugino turned around to find Hamazura and Fremea both drenched, "What happen to you two? Did you fall in the river?" she said sarcastically.

"I wish that was the case. Instead, we ran into the #7." he replied as he took off his soggy shoes. "Do you mind helping Fremea take a bath? She can't be in these clothes for long or else she'll catch a cold."

"No way." was Mugino's response, "Why should I take orders from you Hamazura? Your not even good at guarding a ten year old brat? Just let the #2 take care of it."

"Beetle san isn't here. He left when we ran into Accelerator." A look of fear overcame Hamazura as he recalled the events. "I really thought I was going to die! The #7 and WORST kept egging them on to fight! I definitely didn't want to be there when those two monsters clashed!"

Mugino ignored Hamazura's trauma relapse and went back to the topic at hand, "Just let Takitsubo wash her. She did it once before."

Fremea quickly hid behind Hamazura after that statement, "NO! She tried to drown me last time!" she cried out. Hamazura remembered that Takitsubo almost drowned her because she fell asleep when washing her hair. Since then, she won't even go near Takitsubo. "Besides, I'm essentially old enough to bathe all by myself!" she proudly exclaimed as she pointed at her chest.

"Hmmmmm?" Hamazura looked at her doubtfully, "Then you have no problems using shampoo to wash your hair huh?"

She cringed at the question, "B-but it hurts a lot when it gets in your eyes!"

_Your the one who said you were ready for regular shampoo and threw out all the tear free stuff! _He sighed at the response of the stubborn child, "So you can't do it huh? Fine, I'll help you wash."

A loud clanking sound came from the kitchen, Mugino completely frozen in place, "I know Hamazura was a pervert, but I had no idea he was a lolicon. I always thought your ideal girl would be one who would look good in a bunny suit!"

"I'm not a lolicon!"he vehemently denied, "I'm only doing this cause you don't want to and Takitsubo traumatized her! Oi, Takitsubo! You know I'm not a lolicon right?"

Takitsubo sat up an turned around to look at Hamazura, "I trust Hamazura. I know he won't do anything." Hamazura smiled in victory as he received support from his beautiful girlfriend. "Because," something which could only be described as a dark light appeared in her eyes, "He know what will happen if he does do something."

A fearful look overcame Hamazura as he replied, "Yes Ma'am! C'mon Fremea lets go! He quickly walked toward the bathroom to avoid the judging gazes of his flatmates with Fremea walking behind him. She stopped at the entrance to the bathroom and turned to face the two girls. She then put her hands up to her face and stuck her tongue out in a taunting manner before quickly disappearing in the bathroom.

The two girls stared in disbelief before angered swelled up within them as they realized they've been played by a ten year old girl who was now bathing with their target of affection, Both thinking the same thing. _That little bitch! _

* * *

**KIHARA RESEARCH INSTITUTE  
**

Kihara Ayumi was currently walking down the white narrow hallway of the institute while talking on her pink flowered designed cell phone. She was wearing her Nagatenjouki Academy uniform, round thick glasses that reflected light and had her long green hair neatly braided into a ponytail.

"Sorry Kouta kun, but I won't be in for a while so tonight your in charge of dinner preparations and making sure Gunha kun isn't rowdy okay~?" Her voice gave off an innocent motherly tone. "Well then bye bye~." as soon as she hung up she stopped and looked up at the figure approaching her, her smile quickly replaced with a look of disdain. "I think it's about time we had a face to face chat, Kihara Yuiitsu." the pleasant and sweet voice was now a harsher and more brazen voice that no one would have guessed that she could have a soft and innocent voice.

"My, my! Is that any way to talk to an older relative? And you were just using such a cute voice with you boyfriend, Ayumi." The young woman replied wearing a cheap brown business suit with a long lab coat draped over her shoulders.

Ayumi made no comment to that response, instead she reached in her bag and pulled out a vanilla folder filled with documents and threw it to Yuiitsu which she caught with ease. "Agitate Halation. At first I didn't mind until I saw a side-note of the results. Just what are you planning Yuiitsu that you'd go so far as to see such a valuable resource like a Board of Director as nothing more than a pawn?"A look of scorn was across her face as she hated every moment she shared with this woman.

"Ara, what are you talking about? Agitate Halation was a project created by one of the Directors, Yakumi Hisako was it? I had no part in that plan whatsoever." She put on a innocent face. She looked at the vanilla folder in her hand and saw a blue tab sticking out. She opened it to the bookmarked document and read the page of the results. A startled look appeared on her face before it was replace with a smile. "Oh, your really smart to have noticed that! I was hoping for it to be a surprise for everyone. I'm guessing you want some praise from Auntie Yuiitsu for finding this information?" She was taunting her.

Ayumi's face remained the same. "I want you to die but that wont happen anytime soon. For now I want answers."

"Hmm," she pondered for a bit while resting her chin in her hand. "I'll answer one."

That got to Ayumi, her anger quickly rising to the surface. "You bitch! This isn't a nego-" she was cut off.

"A negotiation? I know, I know. Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch!" she waved off Ayumi's anger as if she were a child throwing a tantrum. "You think I don't know about you? How about the FIVE_OVER? Or maybe the Orihime-II project you've been secretly sabotaging?" Ayumi clicked her tongue when she spoke. This wasn't a negotiation or blackmail. She waved the folder in front of her, "Both of us have information on the other that would easily cause the Board to deem us as 'unnecessary'"elements." No this was an exchange of information. "In order for each of us to proceed in our goals, we need to cooperate, if only to benefit ourselves. You got it, Ayumi chan?"

Ayumi had not expected this. She understood the parameters of the project she was currently working on and did her best to make sure no one saw her when sh did cross those lines, but the one person she didn't want to noticed had seen it. But how much? She could be bluffing to make her back off, but she wouldn't have named specific projects. She had many options, but only one would delay the problem for now.

Ayumi clicked her tongue as she swallowed her pride "Fine, Ill ask one question then." the others would have to wait for now.

Yuiitsu merely smiled, "Go ahead."

"What is your plan with the Level 5's?"

At this point a huge grin spread across Yuiitsu's face, "Ha ha! You really are a Kihara, aren't you, you shitty brat?" Ayumi replied with a death glare behind glasses. "Fine I guess I'll tell you. Before Tree Diagram was shot down on July 28th, it came with the conclusion that only the #1 was capable of becoming a stable Level 6 right?" She wagged her index finger as she said her last sentence. "But what if that. Is. Wrong?"

* * *

**DISTRICT 3 WALLS OF ACADEMY CITY**

Atop one one the large segments of concrete walls that surround Academy city stood a small figure with flowing black hair and scarlet eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness with a long cape draped behind the person. "So this is Academy city huh?" the figure then jumped down from the towering walls and landed gently on the ground. The mysterious figure the took off in a sprint before stepping on it's cape and falling flat on its face, a red liquid oozing from it's nose. "Ow, ow ow! Damn City! Tripped over one of those invisible wires." The figure said to itself trying to save face while holding back it's tears. "Just wait till I find you, Deep Blood."

* * *

**And That, ladies and gentlemen, is Part 3 and the last part of the Introduction arc! This Arc was Particularly long cause I wanted to Introduce more Characters to the story and also lay down the ground work for some things in the future! By now some of you already have an idea of whats going to happen next. So I guess for This story to work, its going to be AU? The hardest part about this story was the Interaction between my OC and Yuiitsu. We don't really see much of Yuiitsu, so I threw some liveliness into her. I hope she doesn't seem too OOC, but hey, It's a Kihara right. Thank you all for reading this. As always, please read, review, and if you like it that much, Fav or Follow. **


	4. Gemstones Shine Through The Night

**Hello again everybody! Its back to back chapters! And boy was this one of the longest chapters i have so far, yet i feel like nothing really happened. Whatever! My Favorite Female is in this chapter! Can you guess who it is? Most of you will get it right. Enough rambling! On with the Show!  
**

* * *

**GEMSTONES SHINE THROUGH THE NIGHT**

**SOMEWHERE IN DISTRICT 15 **

The sun was now setting in the December sky above Academy City while a blonde haired teen wearing a Certain High School Uniform was talking on his cell phone in front of a C-movie theater.

"Okay, I got it. Instant noodles for dinner tonight. Later." Though he was disappointed by the dinner selection he was slightly happy by the fact he would not have to deal with Ayumi until tomorrow. He hung up his phone and looked at the time. "1800 huh, guess I'll see a quick movie before I head to the meeting place." He headed toward the entrance where he saw a small girl in knit sweater with short brown hair purchasing a ticket from the cashier.

"Samurai In The Yakuza. I have super high hopes for this movie." the cashier handed her the ticket and she entered the theater.

_High hopes huh? Guess I'll go see it too._ He purchased his ticket and entered, hoping it was money and time well spent. The Next ten minutes of his life were a roller coaster of emotions. After the credits rolled, the audience(which only consisted of two people) stood up and slowly exited the building, tears still in their eyes. "Sniff, I didn't think Masa san would go out that way! He truly was a great protagonist."

"Yea, he was super cool! Especially in that last fight with the Yakuza boss Spike!" the girl chipped in. "Though I have to admit, the bug monsters were a bit too bland for my taste."

"Don't you get it? Of course they were bland! The director wanted the Samurai and the Yakuza to join forces, so he created a bland enemy in the end to quickly tie up any loose ends. If he made them too complicated, it would take away the character development of Masa san and boss Spike! What I don't understand is why he used monsters instead of something else like cops or a rival gang? Though they were bland, they stood out way too much!"

The sweater girl clapped her hands together, "Obviously he used monsters because the other ideas were super boring! You've never heard of a modern-day samurai and Yakuza gang fighting together against an alien invasion have you? The director was also going for a unique finisher that would instantly stand out from others in his genre." She crossed her arms and gave a nod of approval. "Risky move but super worth it!"

Kazeyare nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's one movie I won't be forgetting anytime soon." he looked at the like-minded individual and smiled. "Kazeyare Kouta."

"Kinuhata Saiai" she replied with a smile on her face.

He turned and walked away waving goodbye with his back to Kinuhata. "Its seems I ran into an amazing person today. I guess I'll see you later Kinuhata sama."

The small girl did the same. "Yeah, see you later, Kazeyare Kouta." With that, the two c-movie buffs departed on good terms, both hoping the next time they meet, would be sooner than later.

* * *

**DISTRICT 15 KARAOKE BAR**

Kazeyare entered the room is acquaintance had rented and looked around. It was standard for a karaoke room. One long rectangular desk in the center with large couches on each side. On the opposite side of the room was small stage fitted with speakers, mics and had a large flat screen T.V. hanging above it. For a city that had technology 20 years ahead of the rest of the world, the setup was quite normal. He closed the door behind him, sat down on one of the couches and read the menu of songs which ranged from j-pop, all to 70's music. He skimmed down the menu, until he saw a song that caught his attention. _Oi, oi, what's this? They even have this song? Awesome! Should I sing it? NO! If I do she's bound to come in here right when i get to the good part and then I'll want to die right then and there! But that only happens in manga in anime right? Besides she said she'll call me when she's on her way, so it's safe right? Yea yea, its perfectly safe to sing this song! _It was this moment where Kazeyare Kouta dug his own grave when he selected the song.

"Please don't cry: We both know I'm not what you, you need." Just as the song was about to hit it's chorus, the door was opened by a blonde girl wearing the Tokiwadai Middle school uniform, and saw a 1st year high school boy singing an American classic with a very profound Japanese accent. The boy, however, failed to notice her presence and continued with the extremely embarrassing act. "And I... Will Always love you! OH! Will Always love You!" He finished strong striking a pose and pointing at the would be audience, finally realizing he's no longer the only person in the room. _God! Please! If you have any mercy to spare, please kill me now! _If someone could die of embarrassment, this would probably be the first case in the history of human existence.

The girl still stood at the door. a blank expression on her face before finally, "Pfftt!" She busted out laughing, fell to the floor, holding her stomach and banging her fist on the ground. This lasted for about five minutes, Kazeyare's soul slowly exiting his body as he watched her slowly recover from her fit of laughter, "Ha ha ha! Are you going to sing again, Kouta kun?"she said while wiping the tears away from her face.

"No! I'LL NEVER SING AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! YOU JUST SAW KAZEYARE KOUTA'S LAST PERFORMANCE!" He yelled in protest.

"Please don't be like that~! You'll disappoint your fans, miss Whitney Houston~." She couldn't resist kicking a man when he's down.

An aura of gloom appeared over Kazeyare as he sulked in a corner in the fetal position. "It's over. My life is officially over! I just want to crawl under a rock and die. Could you just let me die now in peace please Shokuhou san?"

She laughed off his depression and sat down on the couch. "Sorry, you cant die just yet~. After all, you did seek me out didn't you? You wanted more information about Gemstones right?"she reached in her bag and pulled out a thumb drive. "It's not much but I was able to pull one Gemstone file from the bank."

Kazeyare quickly recovered from his depression at the turn of the conversation. "The bank doesn't specify if an esper is a Gemstone or not. The existence of Gemstones is classified like a Level 5's file."

She wagged her finger in a teacher like manner, "You are right Kouta kun! But that's exactly how i was able to find this information~!" he gave her a confused look. "Obviously there's no secret code or hidden file in the bank to mark an esper as a Gemstone or not. Otherwise, you'd be giving a distinguishing mark on them by showing people you're trying to hide something even if they cant break the code~."

"But how would they know which espers are gemstones or not in the bank?"

"Of course at one point there was a digital listing of all the Gemstones living in Academy city, but it was most likely deleted after its completion. So now the only copy of that list now most likely resides in the minds of the highest authority of Academy City."

"The Board of Directors? But that doesn't explain how you got that information. I doubt they let the highest authority of Academy City near the strongest mental psychic without some countermeasures?"

She put her hands to her face and wiggled ecstatically, "Oh Kouta kun, your complements are welcomed but I'm already in love with a certain classmate of yours!"

Kazeyare silently clenched his fist in anger._ Not even Level 5's are immune to the Kami-yan disease huh?_

"All I did was look for anything abnormal in the bank."

"Abnormal?"

"You've noticed it too right? That there are some small key differences between an esper and a Gemstone right?"

He nodded, "Yes, Gemstones have a larger AIM field than regular espers, regardless of their level."

"Yes that is true, but there's something much more noticeable." Again he showed a confused face. "Gemstones don't have any problem using their powers. Sometimes they themselves don't have a true understanding of how they work, only what they do. You know three prime example of this."

Kazeyare grabbed his head as he was sorely reminded about his uncontrollable roommate. "Wait, you said three?"

Her smile remained on her face. "That's right! On this thumb drive is information on the transfer student in your class, Himegami Asia!"

_Himegami, is a Gemstone? _"And the other one?"

"Not telling~." she said as she tossed Kazeyare the thumb drive. "Our agreement was one for one right? So now it's your turn to keep your side of the bargain." she held out an open hand

_You horrible woman! Why would you tell me something like that and then leave it hanging? You did that just to frustrate me huh? _He wanted to dig more information out of her but figure he should finish this business first. "So, what do you want from me? You never told me when we made this agreement.

"Oh? I thought you'd figure it out by now? Well whatever. What I want is simple."

Kazeyare gulped nervously realizing he couldn't back out now no matter ridiculous her demand was.

"Kamijou Touma's phone #." That statement made him snap.

_That lucky Bastard! Screw his misfortune! I'd rather my life be misfortune filled and enough girls to fulfill even Aogami's weird fetishes than to be a normal person with no beautiful girls interested in me! _"I... I WANT AN ENCOUNTER!" Kazeyare bellowed to the world.

Meanwhile at the Kihara Research Institute a certain green haired Kihara felt a sudden burst of anger. _I don't understand._ The other researchers looked at her nervously as she radiated an aura of pure killing intent. _But I have a feeling Kazeyare kyun needs to be punished beyond repair. _A malicious smiled appeared across her face.

Back at the Karaoke bar, Shokuhou silently sat on the couch as Kazeyare shouted to heavens. "Are you done?"

He looked at her and hung his head down, his body devoid of any energy he displayed before. "Yea, I'm done." He pulled out his phone and scrolled until he found Kamijou's # and sent her a text with it. "So who's this third person?"

"Hmmm I guess I can tell you who it is but I don't have much information on the ability itself. I'm not even sure it will help you with your research." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Any information you give me is fine!" He said reassuringly.

Shokuhou analyzed him before standing up and heading to the door. "Just one more question before I give you the name."she turned around to face the boy, "Just why are you so interested in Gemstones?"

He was surprised she asked him such a personal question. Of course he had an answer. He recalled a memory after he and Gunha became friends.

_"Hey Kouta, I want to help people all over the world, but I don't have enough guts to do it on my own!" he threw his fist in between us. "So help me Kouta, whenever I'm out of my league or unable to do something, promise you'll be there watching my back?" _

_I was dumbfounded. This guy was asking me for help? But yet, why does that make me so happy to be depended on by this guy? I send my fist and it connects with his. "As long as you have my back!"_

Kazeyare slightly blushed and scratched his head sheepishly when he replied, "I agreed to watch the back of a monster, so I'm arming myself the best way I know how. Seriously it's hard standing next to that guy when he shines so bright."

A huge smile appeared on her face as she saw his embarrassment. "I'm glad I asked! I got to see something cute again!"

"Oi!"

"Kamijou Touma. Ask him about Imagine Breaker."

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 NEAR A CERTAIN VENDING MACHINE  
**

Night had fallen upon Academy City and all but a few citizens were out on the cold December evening. One was a small intruder who apparently lost 500 yen to a certain vending machine notorious for eating money. The intruder was a small girl around the age of ten and was wearing a sleeveless black and red Gothic Lolita dress with black shoes. She still wore the long mantle draped over her shoulders despite it being 2 sizes to big for her

"Noooo! What the hell is with this city? I've been undermined since i got here! It's cold. I'm hungry." Tears started to well up inside the intruders eyes as all hope seemed lost. "I'm too tired to even keep tracking Deep Blood anymore!"

"Um miss, are you okay? Your not lost are you?" she turned around to see a boy with black hair, white headband and a rising sun t-shirt with worry on his face.

At this point the little girl grabbed his leg and broke down crying. "Wahhhhhh! It's too cold here! I haven't eaten since I got to this city, and if I don't find Deep Blood soon I hic, wahhhhhhh!"

Sogiita Gunha took it all in stride. "Calm down miss! Just leave everything to me! I'll help you find this Deep Blood person with all my Guts!" he puffed out his chest and slammed his fist into it.

The girl finally started to calm down as she wiped the flowing tears from her face, "You really mean it mister?"

He smiled at her question. "Of course! I don't need some great reason. A man who isn't twisted or rotten, even if he is a stranger, can stand up for a defenseless girl!"

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL DORMS**

Kamijou Touma was now enjoying his quiet evening doing his homework while index was watching T.V. After he was violently assaulted by his neighbor, he needed this peace so he can regain his inner strength and prepare for tomorrow's challenges. Ding Dong. But for Kamijou Touma, misfortune doesn't wait for you to be prepared, it just comes and he has no choice but to ride the wave. He reluctantly got up and opened the door to find Sogiita Gunha with a small girl in a Gothic Lolita dress on his shoulders. He had a feeling, it was going to be a big wave. Kamijou sighed heavily, "What are you doing here Sogiita san?" already regretting opening the door.

Sogiita merely smiled in response. "Helping this little girl look for somebody!"

He looked up at the small girl who at the time was gulping down a cup of instant ramen without stopping to chew or use any kind of food utensils. "So who are you exactly?" Kamijou really wish he had a misfortune sensor to guide him to evade events like these.

The girl quickly finished the cup of noodles the threw the trash to the nearest cleaning bot. "Heh heh, do not be alarmed mortal. I am an immortal creäture of the night. We been called many things in history but many call us Vampires! Now I know you have a lot of questions bu- Hey! What are doing closing the door on us while I'm still introducing myself! I haven't even told you my name, you spiky haired doofus!"at this point she was wailing on the door with her small fist, making enough noise to distract Index from her T.V. show

"Who's that at the door Touma?" Index inquired.

Kamijou still held the door closed shut as depressed expression came over his face. "Misfortune Index, It's Kamijou san's misfortune."

* * *

**Sometimes when I write these, I can't help but feel bad for Kamijou as he's always strong armed from one situation to another without any say in the matter then forced to fight an almost impossible to win battle just to end up in the hospital again and repeat the process. Well he does have a harem that could satisfy even the fetish king so i guess its a fair trade, right? Well anyways, there is a lot of character interaction and plot development in this chapter. Yes. I am doing Vampires for the first arc. Yes our forgotten princess will play an important roll in this arc. Yes this still a comedy(If anyone is laughing that is!) You got an idea of how you want To Aru vamps to be done? send me a pm or review! Or you just want to review it. That's fine too. Sigh... No one wants to read this cause its not OthinusXTouma Pairing(which is really popular right now after NT9)**


	5. Known vs Unknown

**Chapter five is finally here! Not much else to say... Um, enjoy?**

* * *

**KNOWN VS UNKNOWN**

**DISTRICT 18 NAGATENJOUKI ACADEMY DORMS**

Kazeyare Kouta had many things on his mind on the way to his dorm. _Himegami Asia and Kamijou Touma are Gemstones? _He hoped this new information would help in his research, but there was something that kept bugging him about this information. _It's impossible for Kamijou to be a Gemstone. He's a level 0! His scores on the System Scan showed absolutely nothing! It was as if he never took the Power Curriculum Program. So why did she tell me to ask him about Imagine Breaker? _He pondered this all the way home but came up with no solid theories as to why she would refer him to the 'weakest esper' of Academy City. He decided to wait until tomorrow to get some answers and opened the door to his room.

"I'm home." he said unenthusiastically as he expected a certain hot-blooded youth to greet him some form of shenanigans. He looked around the large living room surprised to not see any of its occupants. "Great, he's still not home." he said sarcastically as he closed the door and exited the dorms. He stopped under a lit lamppost just outside his dorms, pulled out his phone and flipped it open to call Sogiita Gunha, who was listed as Guts in his contacts. _Well guess I better do my full-time job as a babysitter. _

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up by Sogiita, "Hey Kouta! What's up?" he answered cheerfully.

"Where are you?"

"Kamijou's dorm room!"

_Isn't he a popular person today? _"Why?"

"I'm helping a little vampire girl look for a Deep Blue person!" he spouted the nonsensical reply without any hesitation.

However Kazeyare Kouta was a professional when dealing with Sogiita Gunha and showed no signs of shock or aggravation. "Oh really now?" he decided to play along for now. "So, Who's this Deep Blue person? What do they look like?"

He heard some scuffling and yelling from the other side of the call before he finally received a response. "Oh Sorry! I'm not suppose to tell you about the vampire or Deep Blood. Call you later Kouta!" he hung up after that.

"Huh, Wait! Why are you looking for Deep Blood?" he ignored the comment about vampires and regarded it as nonsense, but knew he heard that he was helping someone look for Deep Blood.

"Is this my fault?" he recalled back to asking Shokuhou Misaki for help looking for information regarding Gemstones. She told them that they are considered prized 'possessions' around the world and even in Academy City there are groups who would take advantage of their rarity and would seek them to gain profit. Did he lead Himegami into danger by digging into Gemstones? Was Gunha inadvertently being a pawn for someone so they can sell her to the highest bidder? He tightly clenched the phone in his hand. Before he could think about what action to take next, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching his position.

"You said something interesting just now boy. Something about Deep Blood?" he looked in the direction the sound was coming from to see a tall lanky man dressed in a stitched together red suit with black leather gloves. He wore black slacks with multiple rips in them and carried a black fedora in his left hand. It just so happens to be that I am also looking for something called Deep Blood. You wouldn't mind educating this ignorant man on the whereabouts, would you?" he spoke quite politely but his words felt like ice on his skin as he looked at Kazeyare with crimson eyes.

Kazeyare didn't move, as his instincts told him this man was dangerous and was involved with whoever Gunha was helping. He had no real way of getting out of this since his ability was useless in combat situations, so he wanted to avoid that route if at all possible. "Yes. You happen to be in luck!" he faked a smile as he discreetly typed a message on his phone before quickly putting it away. "I recently acquired some information on Deep Blood, but unfortunately, I don't have it on me! I left it at my school!" he hoped he would take the bait.

The man looked at him for a bit before kindly smiling, "Fine, I'll follow you to your school. Even if this is a trap, you have no way of stopping me from acquiring Deep Blood."

Kazeyare defiantly smiled back. "Don't worry! I don't have any plans to stop you." he turned around and walked the same route as he would normally do every school mourning followed by the strange man. _My plan is just to delay you even just a bit until the cavalry arrives. I hope you get it soon, Ayumi._

* * *

**KIHARA RESEARCH INSTITUTE  
**

Kihara Ayumi was currently studying the relationship between Personal Realities and Level 5 mental instability when she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was Kazeyare who texted her. _What does he want? _On the small lit screen the letter said, "Meet me behind A Certain High School as soon as possible! It's important." a violent blush overcame her as she read the text over and over to confirm she didn't misread it. _A-a a love confession! But so suddenly! We've only know each other of a couple of months, so this is so sudden! I honestly never expected him to make the first move. I always thought of him a coward who would run away when the chance arrived so this is a nice change! _She quickly gathered her materials and headed out the door.

"Oi! Where not done with the experiment!"one of the scientist angrily yelled.

"She looked at him with a kind smile on her face, "Grunt # whatever, I don't have time for trivial matters. I'm heading somewhere much more interesting than this theory or closed experiment. So a promise for you, if you try to disrupt my fun again, you won't live long enough to regret it, okay?" What they say is true. A woman in love is a scary thing.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL DORM  
**

Inside the small room which is normally occupied by normal students was an array of unique characters to say the least. All of these strange characters took over the kotatsu leaving Kamijou Touma to serve tea to his uninvited guest. "So, lets try that again, without the haughty attitude. Who are you?" he directed the question at the small girl in the Gothic Lolita dress comfortably relaxing under the warm table.

"Lillian Emery, vampire. Nice to meet you."she said sleepily with her head rested on the table as she lost all sense of urgency she had before.

Kamijou served the tea to his guests and Index, "Do you know anything about vampires, Index?" as the girl who perfectly remembered the 103,000 Grimoires, there was almost nothing she didn't know when it came to the affairs of magic.

"There's nothing in the Grimoires that says anything about vampires. Some mention them in passing as creatures who hunt in the night. One mentions they are cosidered one of the most powerful magical creatures in the world."

At this point Lillian raised her head pridefully, "Of Course! Our elders did a great job hiding the history and movements of vampires! We specialize in memory and transformation magic to keep hidden. Despite our bad reputation, most of us live in solitude and peace. We don't even need to drink blood for subsistence!" a look of realization appeared on her face. "That's right! I need to find Deep Blood quickly!" she got up and ran toward the door but was halted by Kamijou who stepped on her mantle, causing her to jerk back and fall on her rear.

"Wait a minute. You know what Deep Blood is, right? Why would a vampire actively seek something that can kill them?" he recalled back to when he went to the Misawa Cram School to rescue Himegami Asia when she told him about vampires and her power. She told him how her whole village was transformed to vampires and she unwillingly killed them all with her power. He definitely did not want that tragedy to repeat itself. "How did you know Deep Blood was here in the first place? It was sealed by the church."

Lillian got up as he removed his foot from her mantle, "I didn't know Deep Blood would still be here. I only knew that it disappeared in this area so I was hoping for some leads." She reached in her dress pocket and pulled out a small glass flask filled with a green liquid. "This elixir was created to fully suppress the power of Deep Blood so even if someone was to drink it, they wouldn't die."

"But why are you in such a rush to find it?"

"Because someone else who wishes to abuse Deep Blood's power is after it." she tightly clenched the flask in her hand. "So if I reach Deep Blood before he does I can save him."

_Him?_ Kamijou wanted her to elaborate but decided to save it for later. "One last question. If your village is in danger because of this guy trying to control Deep Blood, why are you doing this and not someone more experienced?" Why send a 10 year old vampire to stop something that threatens your whole village?

She hung her head down and small tears started to fall to the ground. "B-because! The elders know he's not going to succeed! Because no vampire has resisted Deep Blood throughout our long history!"her voice was filled with despair as she yelled. "He's heading toward self-destruction! I don't want that! I, I WANT TO PROTECT MY ONII-CHAN!"

They all stood silently as she reveal her heart's wish. Sogiita got up and walked to the door. "Man, for immortal creatures, they really are gutless. Leaving this girl alone to save her brother isn't something I can do. Right Kamijou Touma?"

The boy who always fought for the sake of someone else once again clenched his right hand and kneed down to face the little sister who was fighting by herself to save her brother she loved so much. He gave her a reassuring smile and patted her head. "You're right Gunha, we can't idly sit by doing nothing." he reached for the flask that Lillian tightly held to her chest but she pulled away, realizing what he was trying to do. "I'm not going to as you to leave it to us. To complete strangers you've never met. But regardless of what you think of us, please, let us help you save your brother!"

She looked at his blue eyes and saw something she was unknowingly looking for throughout her journey, hope. Hope that someone would reach out and help her fulfill her simple and selfish wish. She slowly nodded her head and wiped away the tears from her face. "Alright, but where is Deep Blood? I lost track of it in this area."

Kamijou stood up and walked to the door, "Don't worry! I know exactly where she is! So let's-"His reply was interrupted by the loud ringing phone which sounded like it belong to the opening of a Saturday mourning kid's t.v. show.

Sogiita reached in his pocket and pulled out the ringing phone and answered it, "Hey Kouta, What's up?"

"Where are you?" the voice on the line sounded slightly irritated.

"Kamijou's dorm room!" he replied.

"Why?"

Though just recently introduced to magic and vampires, none of it seem to have affected Gunha in any way. Was it his obliviousness or his opened-mindedness, Kamijou did not know, but he hoped that Gunha realized talk of magic and vampires is not a subject you can openly reveal unless you needed to. "I'm helping a little vampire girl look for a Deep Blue person!" Kamijou grabbed Gunha's arm that had the phone and covered his mouth.

"What are you doing you idiot?" he heard some talking on the phone but he ignored it to look at the bigger issue. "You can't just tell people about magic and vampires like that! It's a secret!"

Gunha then received a light kick to the shin from a small Gothic Lolita girl. "And we're looking for Deep Blood, not Deep Blue!"

Gunha nodded his head in understanding and Kamijou released his hold from his arm and mouth. "Oh Sorry! I'm not suppose to tell you about the vampire or Deep Blood. Call you later Kouta!" he hung up his phone and gave a thumbs up to Kamijou. "It's all good! Secret is safe!"

"Not with you it's not!" Kamijou angrily retorted. He shook his head and look at Index, who was still sitting at the kotatsu. "Sorry Index, I'm heading out again."

"Just be safe Touma! I'm starting to think you like the hospital more than your own room." she replied

He smiled at her reply. "Yeah, I'll be careful." With that he turned to face the door and headed out into the night with Gunha and Lillian behind him. "Let's save that stupid brother of yours."

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL  
**

Kazeyare Kouta and his strangely dressed new acquaintance were now in front of their destination. "We're here. Information you're looking for is in my classroom."

The man looked at the building with disinterest, "I wasn't expecting the city which claims to have technology 30 years more advanced than the rest of the world to be so..." he paused to search for the right word, "mundane."

_Obviously you don't live in Academy City! _They continued walking up the stairs to the main entrance of A Certain High School. "Don't you think your too relaxed for this situation? Do you realize what the espers of Academy City could do to you?" he openly questioned the oblivious foreigner.

The man chuckled at his question, "I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not needed. After all, my master gave me power to combat the monsters inside this city."

_Master? _"Oh? I Didn't know that there were any successful esper development programs outside of Academy City. Is that why you want Deep Blood? To further your program?"

Though Kazeyare couldn't see it, a large smile was on the man's face. "Don't assume that science is the only way to attain power! I'm something much more interesting than that!"

When they finally reached the top of the stairs a large fireball appeared in front and was accelerating toward them. As soon as Kazeyare saw the orange light, he immediately threw himself on the ground to avoid the blast. The large ball of flames hit the man square in his face. He screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards and fell down the flight of stairs he was climbing.

"Oh really? Something more interesting than an esper huh? That is intriguing indeed? Would you care to enlighten me on the matter?" Kazeyare looked up at the origin of the voice and the flames to see Kihara Ayumi with her hand extended in front of her and her eerily sadistic smile. "Though this isn't as good as a confession, I'm really happy I found some new research material~!"

Kihara Ayumi, not only one of the greatest scientific mind of Nagatenjouki, but also a level 4 pyrokinesis. "Oi! Ayumi! You could've killed him! You could've killed me!" He yelled.

She looked at him quizzically, "So? I don't see a problem with those outcomes, especially the latter~."

Kazeyare sighed in defeat, "Well take care of the rest. I gotta go make sure one of my classmates is safe. Hopefully residence is stored in the information I got from Shokuhou san." He ran into his school toward the library.

As he disappeared from Ayumi's sight, the strangely dressed man was slowly walking back up the stairs, showing no signs of burns or damage. "So it was a trap after all huh? It doesn't matter. All it does is add one more body to the list." He stopped at the top of the stairs to address Ayumi, "As you can see, I'm unaffected by your attacks. So give up now and save us all some time." His kind tone was contradictory to what he said.

She replied with a villainous smile, "That's fine if I can't burn you. It's more interesting this way." she took of her glasses to reveal her hazel eyes and the air around her started to shimmer "Can your bones break? Are your resistant to flesh eating bacteria? Can you bleed to death? Starvation? Dehydration? Lack of oxygen? High voltage? The human body is an incredibly frail thing, So I've educated myself on the many ways to kill somebody. I now know how much force is required to leave them in a state of limbo." she was shedding her kind and gentle persona for a more aggressive and sadistic one, "It's been a while since I've had new research material that can withstand my attacks. Now the question is, what will it take to break you?" With that the two monsters of Magic and Science clashed.

Kazeyare was running through the halls heading toward the library to use the computers. He needed to know where Himegami lived so he can move her safely until anti-skill can take care of the situation. He honestly wanted to call Anti-skill before but didn't want the strange man's accomplice to use Gunha against them. Kazeyare didn't see the whole picture of the situation and that's what worried him the most. Who was with Gunha and Kamijou? Where they in trouble? How many more were with the strange man? There were too many variables to make a decision for now. All he knew was there were at least two intruders in Academy City both looking for Deep Blood and that they didn't know her whereabouts. He was going to use that to his advantage. He turned a corner and ran into something which made a cute 'Kyaah' sound when they hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw something that shocked him, Himegami? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**And that's chapter 5! Honestly the next chapter is going to be action packed! Our Silent Princess finally makes an appearance in the arc about Vampires. Weird right? If you guys saw this coming, awesome! If you didn't, awesome! That means I surprised someone(Which I was going for). And yes Ayumi is a pyrokinesis! Also a Kihara... Well um that's a great combination... Also some of you might be wondering, If Lillian was tracking Deep Blood in Academy City, how did she end up at the Kamijou Residence since Himegami only went there after her powers were sealed by the walking church? For you guys, I have simple answer; ... So Why is Himegami at the school? Where is the Kamijou party heading? And the most important question of them all, what will happen on the Double Date? The last one I can answer! Double Disaster! heh heh, i made a funny. As always, after you read it i ask that you leave a review regarding your thoughts, groans, gripes, or anything you might like or don't like about this story. It's always good to get feedback. And if your really like it, there is a fav and follow button here, somewhere on the page. Just saying.  
**


	6. This Is GAME START(OVER)

**Hello Everybody! Chapter 6 is up! Not much else to say. Lots of action will occur in these next few chapters, so I hope I won't epically fail when I write them. Otherwise the future of this fic might be grim. Special appearance in this chapter! I'm trying to incorporate as many characters in this story as possible. Why? Fan-service of course! Himegami Asia, Musujime Awaki, Itsuwa, Acqua Of The Back, Fiamma Of The Right, Thor, Etzali, the Kumokawa sisters, The Sisters, Tatemiya Saiji, Kanzaki Kaori, and even the British Princesses! Everyone will get a Cameo. If you have a character you would like to see in this story, just send me a PM, I'll reply Hell Yeah, and you can look forward to the next chapter with your requested character on the Silver Screen! Well not really silver, more like white, but nonetheless! Wow! This was a long introduction. Well let's get back to our favorite Hot-blooded hero! Enjoy!**

* * *

**THIS IS GAME_START(OVER)  
**

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

A beautiful full moon hovered above the campus of A Certain High School. The building had little lighting due to the facilities being normally vacant at this time of night. But due to unforeseen circumstances and youth at its peak, their were a variety of characters occupying the campus for one reason or another. For example, one person was a beautiful girl with a long hime cut dressed in a red and white miko outfit. This young maiden was on the hallway floor and had a full blush due to suddenly being thrown on the ground by a young teen with short and wild blonde hair who was still wearing his school uniform. One may mistake this for a romantic seen where the boy confesses his love(Or other, perhaps unappropriated things), but this definitely isn't the case.

"Himegami? What are you doing here?" a look of shock was on his face.

Before Himegami could reply, the two youths heard multiple pairs of footsteps heading their way followed by 3 circles of light. "Himegami! Are you alright? We heard you scream." The feminine voice sounded strangely familiar to Kazeyare. He glanced up to see three of his classmates, Fukiyose Seiri, Tsuchimikaido Motoharu, And Aogami Pierce running toward them. "Ah." they stopped and looked at the scene before them, a girl thrown on the ground by a boy who could be easily mistaken for a thug due to his wild blonde hair. "What the hell are you doing Kazeyare Kouta!" This was followed by a swift kick to his face, effectively knocking him off Himegami.

_Why am I getting a strong sense of Déjà vu? _Kazeyare thought as he was kicked back and landed on his rear. He held his face in pain as he questioned his classmates, "That's not important! What the hell are you guys doing here?" he said attempting to change subject.

Aogami smiled at his question, "Aren't you curious? About one of the Seven Wonders of Academy City?"

"Huh? Seven wonders?" Kazeyare said as he got up. "If I recall correctly, isn't Komoe sensei one of them?"

This time it was Fukiyose who replied, "These two idiots are certain that her appearance was due to an underground experiment that happened here at our school." She angrily turned to them, "I'm just here to make sure they don't do anything stupid!"

_I understand why Fukiyose and those guys are here. _"So why is Himegami here?" He looked at the shrine maiden girl who was now looking at him with cold eyes before slightly blushing and averted his gaze. _Don't tell me..._

"Nyah I told her Kami-yan was coming but he bailed on us! Said he had to much homework to do!"Aogami clenched his fist in anger. "How can that idiotic harem king turn down a night at school with our beautiful kuudere? It's a perfect flag raising event! Besides! Isn't he at least curious about our loli teacher?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you Aogami?" Tsuchimikaido interjected. "Our teacher may have the cute appearance of a loli, but she's not a loli herself. The definition of loli means young right? But you know as well as anyone else that Komoe sensei isn't young! She's even older than Yomikawa sensei!"

Aogami turned to face Tsuchimikaido, "It's always the same with you, you bastard! Don't you understand? Yeah, it's true that she's not a loli, but besides her age, Everything else is perfect! Her height, her clothes, her hairstyle, even her personality screams Loli! Don't you think that the term loli has evolved into something more than just a label for young girls?"

Tsuchimikaido was now visibly angry, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for a fight, "Aren't you the one who doesn't understand? So what if she looks like a loli? She's not! Nothing will change that! Lolis are young girls! So now every young looking girl is a loli? No! That's just idiotic thinking? Loli will now and forever be, a young beautiful girl!"

These two wills were about to clash. A difference of opinion over some might call insignificant. As the two grabbed each others collars of their shirts and prepared to utterly crush their opponent, they saw what the other was fighting for. One was fighting to advance and open the world to a new way of looking at lolis, while the other was fighting to keep it pure and in it's original light. While they had a difference of opinion, they respected each other for fighting in what they believed in. It was never a question of who was wrong or who was right. After all, they were fighting over something stupid as the definition of 'loli'.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THAT CRAP!" Everyone stopped and fell silent. They all look to see Kazeyare with a serious look on his face (despite the bleeding nose), "We don't have time for this! We need to get out of here now!"

Both Aogami and Tsuchimikaido released their grip and unclenched their fist. "Oi, oi, calm down Kaze-kun. We're not going to get in too much trouble if we get caught here." Aogami replied attempting to calm down his classmate.

"That's not what I'm worried about! It's something worse than that!" Kazeyare yelled frantically. _I've already wasted enough time here! Ayumi can take care of herself but I have no idea if that guy has any more friends in this city. Worse yet, Himegami is here! If he calls for help, we may not be able to get off campus. Right now, our best bet is to call Anti-Skill now and find someplace to hide until the authorities get here. _He pulled out his cellphone and started entering numbers before he was interrupted by Tsuchimikaido.

"Hey guys. What's that?" He pointed outside the window at the full moon. At first they only saw small black specs across the sky, but as the silhouettes grew larger and more distinct, they recognized them as people with wings flying toward them at high speed. "Shit! Everybody get down now!" Tsuchimikaido and Aogami were the first to respond. They threw Himegami, Fukiyose, and Kazeyare on the ground. The sound of shattering glass soon followed as multiple creatures broke though, two of them kicking Aogami and Tschumikaido out of the hallway and into adjacent classrooms as they entered.

Kazeyare phone flew out of his hand when he was thrown to the ground, lost in the debris of shattered glass across the hallway floor. He glanced up to see who had entered the the school from the third floor. What he saw could only be described as some thing you see in a horror film. There were 6 of them, as far as he could tell, all of them had a similar appearance, slightly pale skin, pointed ears, crimson eyes, but the most disturbing thing was the set of bat-like wings coming out of their backs. All of them were wearing a uniform of sorts, similar to that of the strange man he met earlier that night. A red suit with multiple sewing marks, black slacks though these lacked the rips in them, and black fedora which they all simultaneously put on after they landed. Then with a sickening sound, the wings retracted into the invaders backs.

_What the hell is going on here? Just who the hell are these people? _He recalled what Gunha said to him on the phone. _Vampires? No way! That's impossible! In Academy City, everything can be explained or done with science. But these guys, nothing they did can be explained! I need to get everyone out of here!_

"Ha ha! Did you see that Kuro? I kicked someone on the way in here! He flew like a rag-doll!" One of them laughed at his own accomplishment.

"Stay alert Yasu! Just because you killed an esper with a sneak attack, doesn't mean you can relax just yet! We're in enemy territory now." The tallest one of them scolded the one called Yasu.

"Why don't you relax a bit Gin? Since we've got to this city, It's been nothing but easy! The City of science has no countermeasures for a magical invasion. September 30th, remember?" The shortest of the six said with a slightly feminine voice.

"God's Right Seat huh? Those idiots should have just completely crushed this city that day! But due to their arrogance Academy City has now become a much larger threat to the magical society. Learn from the mistakes of those before you, right Alex?" The old one said as he stroked his long white beard.

"Heh? I kicked someone too on the way in, but he blocked it. He didn't go as far as the guy Yasu kicked. " the one with long black bangs which covered his face said in a depressed tone. Kazeyare assumed he was Kuro.

"Never mind that! Don't you guys smell something delicious? It must be Deep Blood! We should drink its blood just to make sure!" The largest and closest of the six spoke, baring his four unusually large canines for others too see as he licked his lips.

_Crap! They know she's here! _ He looked over to see the girl known as Deep Blood next to him unconscious. _Fuck! What the hell am I going to do?_

"Forget about Deep Blood Borus! She looked so plain anyways! We can't drink her blood anyways unless you want to die?" the one known as Yasu waved the large one now known as Borus and his stupid suggestion off. "Instead how about a consolation prize for leading us here with that big ol nose of yours!" He reached down and picked up Fukiyose, who was also unconscious, by her long black hair, "She's got a nice healthy body! I'll claim this as my own personal ghoul! Your fine with that, right Gin?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we accomplish our mission to retrieve Deep Blood." Gin coldly replied.

"Well then," Yasu held her up to his face, his breath condensating on her neck, "Itadakimasu!" he opened his mouth to reveal his large canines, slowly approaching Fukiyose's slender neck. Just as he was about to clamp down, a loud sound rang throughout the school coupled with Yasu's head jerking and falling to the ground as he released Fukiyose.

"Go now Kazeyare! Get Himegami out of here!" Before anyone could react, Kazeyare quickly picked himself up and princess carried Himegami away from the dangerous scene.

"Ah! they got away!" Alex said dishearteningly, "But that blonde boy, he was kinda cute! Hey Gin, can I go after them?"

"Sure. You and Borus go after him. Make sure that you don't drink Deep Blood." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oi oi, I was just shot in the head and none of you fuckers bother to ask if I'm alright!" Yasu clicked his tongue as the bullet wound on his head quickly healed itself. "Such compassion for comrades!"

Gin stared at him coldly, "I told you to stay alert, didn't I? Those two that you kicked are no normal people to react to our attacks."

They then heard the sound of clanking wood and metal falling on the ground from one of the classrooms that was demolished by the unexpected entrance of a high school boy flying through the doors. The sound stopped and was replaced by footsteps as a blue haired teen walked out of the destroyed classroom to face the six monsters.

"Hey now, I can't have you guys destroying school property and threatening my friends. As a class representative it is my duty to uphold the peace and sanctity of school." Aogami cracked his knuckles and gave them a defiant smile, "So lets have a nice little chat, fist to fist? What do you say?"

Gin merely looked at the boy with disinterest, "Alex, Borus, get Deep Blood."

"Yes sir!" With that Alex disappeared from Aogami's sight and appeared behind him, happily skipping into the dark hallway.

_The hell was that? I didn't see anything! Teleport? No, I felt her move past me? Super speed? That's a troublesome ability. _Aogami ignored the girl to focus on the giant lard named Borus rushing at him. _He's pretty fast himself for a fat man, but._ Aogami clenched his right fist and right when Borus was about to tackle him, he threw his fist deep into Borus' gut, stopping him dead in his tracks and flinging him back toward his comrades, causing a miniature quake in the building when he landed on the ground.

"Heh, that was quite the feat you did there. I'm surprised that this city might actually throw a challenge at us! But I am disappointed that Deep Blood is that plain girl and not this sexy one here! Such a waste!" Yasu shook his head disapprovingly and shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell did you say you bastard?" Aogami was visibly angered as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Tsuchimikaido! Let me handle this guy! Think you can handle the tall one and the old man?"

Tsuchimikaido walked out of the room he was kicked in with a gun in his right hand, "Nyah, I'm not really to fond of going all out, but," he looked at the tall one who seemed disinterested in the whole thing, "With opponents like these I may not have a choice."

Yasu spoke up again, "What's with the death glare kid? I merely stated the truth! She's the kind of girl that blends in with the background! No appeal at all!"

"Like I said you don't understand a damn thing! All girls are beautiful! You can't see Himegami's true beauty! A nice body that looks perfect in a shrine maiden outfit, coupled with her long black hair in a hime cut! Not to mention she has a face that has difficultly displaying emotions! She's the ultimate Kuudere! Open your eyes you blind bastard and see that there is a girl out there for everyone! Not just kuudere! There is foster sisters, foster mothers, foster daughters, twins, widows, senpais, kouhais, fellow classmates, teachers, childhood friends, ojousamas, blondes, brunettes, brown-haired, silver-haired, long-haired, medium-haired, short-haired, girls wearing bobby pins, wavy-haired, twintails, ponytails, one-sided ponytails, twin braids, ahoges, curly-haired, girls in sailor clothes, blazers, judogi, kyuudougi, kindergarten nurses, maids, policewomen, witches, shrine maidens, nuns, military women, secretaries, lolis, shotas, tsunderes, cheerleaders, stewardesses, waitresses, goth girls wearing black, goth girls wearing white, girls in China dresses, frail girls, albino girls, fantasists, girls with split personalities, queens, princesses, thigh-high socks, garterbelts, girls who cross-dress as guys, girls who wear glasses, girls who wear an eyepatch, girls who wear bandages, girls in school swimsuits, one-piece swimsuits, bikinis, V-shaped bikinis, bikinis that barely cover anything, youkai, ghosts, animal-eared girls, etc.- any female is within my area of acceptance! If you can't understand that then I, the Fetish King, no, as my enemy you will know me as The Blue Demon will utterly crush you!"

His perverted speech resounded throughout the halls of the school and reached the hearts of the men who heard it, all of them thinking the same thing, _I'm pretty sure one of those isn't a girl!_

* * *

Kazeyare was now running for his life while carrying Himegami in his arms through the empty hallways of his school, trying asset the situation. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! What the hell is going on? Did Tsuchimikaido just shoot that guy? Why do they want Deep Blood so badly? Aogami and Tsuchimikaido, can they defeat those guys? This situation just keeps getting worse! I can't even call Anti-Skill now! _"If all eight of the intruders are that strong, even the Level 5's would have trouble."

"Actually if you count master's sister, there's nine of us in your city." a cute feminine voice that sounded unusually close interjected.

"Nine! This situation is impossible! How am I suppose to stop this from getting worse?" He frantically replied to the cute voice.

"Hmmmm, well you can always hand over Deep Blood." The voice suggested.

"I can't do that! Unfortunately I'm not the kind of person to send someone to hell in order to save my own skin! In fact, I'd rather die fighting a losing battle than to give up someones life! If I gave her to you guys I would become the type of person I hate the most!"

"Ahh! Not only are you cute, but your also cool! My ideal man!" the feminine voice screamed ecstatically.

Kazeyare merely deadpanned, "Oi oi, this isn't the time to be making jokes! Can't you see I'm running from Va-" a sudden realization came over Kazeyare as he started to sweat profusely from his face, not due to running for his life, but something else as he slowly turned his head to see young girl centimeters from his face flying next to him in the hallway, "Vam. Pie. Eres..."

The girl smiled in response and pointed to her face. "Like. Me?" she winked as she said this.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kazeyare screamed in shock as he went from a sprint to a stop in a matter of seconds, the vampire girl landing a couple of feet in front of him.

"Hello cool boy! I'm Alexandria! Just call me Alex!" She introduced herself as she gave a cute pose. "Though I would love to play some more, I'm afraid that our time together has come to an end. So hand over Deep Blood now please? Or will you fight to keep her safe?" She slowly walked forward, closing the distance between them.

Kazeyare forced himself to put on a smile, "Sorry, but I'm not much of a fighter if that's what you're expecting." He tighten his grip on Himegami, his mind racing to find a solution while his feet were weighed down by his own fear. _Is this... It? _He fell to his knees, unable to keep himself up, struggling just to keep Himegami close to his chest. _Is this what they call..._

The vampire stopped just centimeters from his position, her smile replaced with a look of disappointment, "Is that so?" she lifted her hand above her head, preparing to strike the final blow, "I guess this is what they call GAME_OVER."

* * *

Just outside the school, a flurry of fiery explosions were occurring. Amidst the explosions, was a green haired girl wearing a Nagatenjouki uniform with a crazed look and tall lanky man in horrible stitched together clothes. These two monsters clashed in a war-zone called a sea of flames. Kihara lunged at the man with impossible human speed and threw a punch toward his face. The tall man reacted and brought his left arm up to block it, preparing to counterattack the punch.

_Foolish girl, trying to fight a vampire in close combat? Though i admit your speed is impressive I-! _His thoughts were interrupted by a large amount of pain surging through his left arm followed by the sound of bones breaking. He immediately retreated back but was swiftly pursued by the crazed girl.

"What's wrong old man? You look surprised!" she brought up her arm to attack his face once more. And once did the man bring up his arm to block the oncoming attack. And once again the same surge of pain followed by sickening cracking noises occurred. Again he retreated back, this time expanding his wings and took into the sky.

_What the hell? No human should be able to do that! How the hell can such a frail looking girl break the bones of a vampire? _He floated in midair, trying his best to asset his opponents powers and waiting for his arms to heal. She stopped and looked at him with the same crazy smile she had since they met.

"Oi oi, old man I know it's hard for you old bastards to multitask, but don't just float there." She extended her right arm in front of her and formed a finger pistol with her hand, "It makes you an easy target."

_What the hell is she talking about? There's no way she can get me from here._

Her slasher smile now stretched from end to end of her face, almost splitting it in half, "Bang." a ray of fire extended from her finger and swiftly reached the man, piercing one of his wings, causing him to lose lift and he quickly descended to the ground. "I'm not done yet." she took off into a sprint toward his crashing destination. She reached into her purse and pulled out a syringe filled with a gaseous substance. She launched herself into the air and collided the the man in midair, stabbing him with the syringe as they clashed. she then took her free hand and forced it into his gut where she just stabbed.

"Pop quiz everyone! What happens when you ignite a large amount of highly combustible gas inside a person?" She said as if she were talking to a classroom of students.

And for once in this vampires life, he was afraid. Not afraid of death which he has seen and escaped multiple times. He wasn't afraid of failing his mission and being forever cast away from his loved ones. No, this was a much simpler and primal fear. He was afraid of her. The monster which appeared in front of him wearing the skin of a human. He was afraid because no matter how many lives he had, no matter the circumstances, this creature solely existed to do one thing and one thing only, destroy, would surely do just that.

"And the answer is, SOMETHING INTERESTING!" Immediately they were engulfed in a large explosion that resounded throughout District Seven. The flames died down and the dust settled, leaving only a large crater and a sole survivor, stretching her arms like she finished some strenuous exercise, "Ahhh! That was great! I really needed that!"

She started to walk away but her something dark grabbed her ankle, preventing her from moving, "Yo-you bi-tch!" she turned around to see the upper half of a burnt 'corpse' holding her. Though most of the body was gone, it was still showing signs of regeneration gaining some muscle and bone as it struggled to keep itself together. "I-I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh, this is new. I've never been threatened by a corpse before." she no longer had the sadistic splitting smile on her face. Instead it was replaced with a cold and disinterest look, as if he was no longer there. Just a used up product to be thrown away and replaced. She kicked the hand holding her ankle, breaking it off his body like charcoal. "Even if you have infinite regeneration, it's not full proof. 1st it takes time to heal an injury. 2nd, even when you take a fatal blow, you still feel the pain, causing the regeneration to slow down. 3rd, and this is just a guess but I'm assuming the power is limited and you can only use it before you run out of energy, am I wrong?

The burnt 'corpse' gave no response as it's body stopped regenerating and slowly started to fade away and turned to ash, "Well guessing by your silence I'm right huh?"

"You're absolutely correct! Impressive work killing a vampire. Most would have trouble inflicting any kind of damage. Irwin was always such a strict man, always going on about being a gentleman. Now he's dead. The first of many casualties in my war." Kihara look up to see a man floating in the night sky. He looked to be in his 20s wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and red shoes. He had a distinct white mask that had a butterfly design and a large black mantle draped over his shoulders.

"War? With Academy City?" she said with disinterest.

The masked man descended to the ground and laughed at her response. "Academy City? No no. My opponent is the entire human race. And you will also be a casualty of war! The spark that starts it all!" A bright red light formed in his open hand. "Now tell me! Do you have any last words?" he triumphantly cried out.

She sighed heavily, "Last words huh? Not really but I do have a piece of advice for you."

"Oh? Advice for you killer huh? And what would that be?" he retained his prideful attitude.

"Invest in some pain killers, you're going to need them for what's coming next."

The masked man dropped the prideful attitude, "Huh? What are saying? That makes no se-" he heard something in the distance.

"Hyper Dimensional..." it seemed to be getting closer.

"Super Critical..." he turned around to see a small silhouette in the sky swiftly closing the distance between them.

"AMAZIIIIING KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" a flying kick from the falling boy met the masked mans face as he was launched back 20 meters into the main school building, causing a large portion to crumble on itself. The boy lightly landed where the masked man once stood, carrying a high school boy with black spiky hair in his arms who was white with fear due the fact that Gunha ran the whole way here. On Gunha's head was a small girl wearing a sleeveless black and red Gothic Lolita dress who seemed to have enjoyed herself. "Heheh! Made it!" he threw a V sign in front of him to Ayumi, "Ah! Ayumi! W-what are you doing here?" he nervously retracted his hand as he knew he had broken curfew and Ayumi usually dealt the 'punishment'.

"Don't worry about that! You're late to the party." she sat down in the crater as she recovered from her fight.

Gunha gave her a reassuring grin, "Don't you know Ayumi? Heroes always arrive just in time to save the day!"

* * *

**Oh. SNAP! Did you read this!? Even I'm impressed! I wasn't expecting everything to fall so neatly into place! and did you guys like the fight scenes? I'm still working on my writing powers, so please let me know! And yeah! Gunha was in in this! What kind of story would this be if it didn't have Gunha? Well for one it would be false advertising! So all in all I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Lots of Funny moments and Drama with a sprinkle of action here and there. Some of you might be asking yourself, Why is Fukiyose and Himegami knocked out and not Kazeyare? OF Course! I plan to address that right now!So Aogami can fight vampires!? WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I had this idea since NT7, and yeah though NT9 may have crushed many people's illusions,(And created Many more in the aftermath!) I still went with the idea that Aogami is #6. But if anything, Kamachi could be trolling us!( He does it all the time!) BTW In The Kihara fight, he wasn't suppose to die, but y'know, Pyrokinetic Kihara doesn't exactly follow the script. Hope you enjoyed the read. Please leave a review and all that other cool stuff. In the next chapter! Accelerator or Kakine? who will make an appearance? Find out when I post Chapter Seven!  
**


	7. Blood Night

**Welcome back to A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone! After a short hiatus I present to you chapter 7! Don't have a lot to say here... Oh! Check out 'The Fake Hero' by D3vilNeverCry and Sinful City by Heaven's Flower! They're pretty good! I can do that right? Suggest someone else's fanfic on my fanfic about the same series? Well I'm doing it anyways! Check it out, give him or her a review and if it really caught your attention, follow and/or fav it! I know I did! One More Thing! Thank you all for reading and the reviews, favs, and follows! Looking back on my previous chapters, I realize noting details isn't exactly one of my strong points, so I may end up just rewriting these first couple of chapters. And yeah I may do a side-story to the Accelerator-Kakine-Gunha incident(A Man Among Monsters). I didn't add it to the story due to it not really moving anything, just an earlier appearance of our favorite albino and sadistic electromaster! And don't worry! After this Arc, a whole lot of Science Side characters will get some time, maybe their own chapters!(Level 5!) **

**One More Thing. This is for Mangafan who gave me a review on chapter 2. You said that Gunha and Touma teamed up and yeah, Touma still recognizes Gunha. And I quote,(from my fanfic of a series I do not own) 'As the two high school students prepared to tackle the large tower of homework they heard something in the distance that they both didn't want to hear. "Amazing Punch!" an unusual amount of sweat poured from both the teens as they continued to ignore the problem.' This indicates that Touma has heard Amazing Punch before and understands the deeper(and more destructive) meaning behind it!**

**I always like to reply to reviews regardless of how late or slow I am! I think I'm done for now... That or I may have much more to say at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**ETERNAL NIGHT**

A dark shadow was currently enveloping the Metropolis of Science, with only a handful of people holding back the looming disaster. Could these people be called heroes? Could anyone be a hero? Could someone of normal stature be called a hero? Would they stand tall regardless of the obstacles before them, or would they buckle and crumble due to the large weight placed on them by the label hero? Time has proven that a multitude of heroes exist, even those with zero potential, those who once walked a bloody path to achieve their own selfish goals, and those who are unable to idly sit by while someone in front of them is pointlessly suffering. So, what kind of heroes are stepping forth to stop this disaster from swallowing all into a sea of despair? Can they even be considered heroes?

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

The school building shook violently when the masked man was launched several times the speed of sound through it, causing 1/4 of the school building to collapse, that included a portion of a hallway on the 3rd floor that was occupied by Aogami Pierce, Tsuchimikaido Motoharu, Fukiyose Seiri and 4 strangely dressed intruders. The hallway collapsed, dividing Tsuchimikaido and the large man called Borus from the others.

"Oi oi oi! What the hell is going on outside? You guys trying to take down the whole building?" Aogami yelled accusingly to the intruders.

The tall one known as Gin remained silent before giving a light sigh, "Yasu, Kuro, take care of this mess here."

"Right! I was planning on shutting up this stupid bastard up anyway!" Yasu exclaimed excitedly.

Kuro looked at Gin nervously, "Bu-but that was Master who just-"

"I know."Gin interrupted Kuro with the same monotonous voice. "Kain, head to the roof and set up Dead's Domain. I also sense that Irwin died." he gave another sigh, "I'm going to assist Master. It appears that we may have underestimated this City's ability to retaliate." he turned to face the broken window which he entered through, protracted his wings, and swiftly exited the building without a sound.

"Geez, I thought this would be an easy mission, but Irwin just died if my hearing isn't failing me, and now we have some strange power pushing back Master." The old hunching man shook his head as he stroked his long white beard. "Well I got a job to do. You two can handle this brat, right?"

Yasu threw Kain an aggravated glare "Tch! Don't look down on us old man! I'm not as weak as Irwin. I don't even see the point of using that spell here for these shi-" Aogami quickly closed the distance between them and punched his face, sending him flying through the building walls and landing in the school tennis court.

"Don't ignore people when they ask you a question! It's rude!" Aogami proclaimed. He looked down at his feet to see an unconscious Fukiyose. _I got to move this fight away from her. That tall one giving the orders already left, along with the girl. Hopefully Kaze-Kun and Tsuchimikaido are alright.  
_

The old man looked outside at his comrade who was on the ground writhing in pain as he held his face. "Oh, no need for the spell huh? At this rate, you won't last long." A taunting smile appeared on his wrinkled face. He extended his wings out and stepped on the windowsill, "I'm off! try not to die before I setup the spell." With that he took off, disappearing from sight.

"Damn you!" Yasu screamed as his face was slowly healing itself. He wiped the blood off his face and gritted his teeth, "I'm definitely going to rip you to shreds!"

"Oh? You have quite the healing ability! I'm pretty sure I broke every bone in your face with that punch. I was quite worried that I accidentally killed you." Aogami said sarcastically.

"Don't look down on us vampires."Kuro spoke up. "Our bodies automatically refine our mana to give us immortality and in battles, a healing ability that few have matched."

Aogami looked at him questionably, "Vampires huh? I don't really understand that. But I do understand one thing." He cracked his knuckles and a malicious grin slid on his face, "I don't have to hold back since you can't die right?"

* * *

_**Tsuchimikaido Motoharu**_

Tsuchimikaido grabbed onto one of the window ledges with his left hand as the floor crumbled beneath him and the hallway collapsed, dividing him from the others. _What the hell was that? Is Aogami alright? _His second question was answered as he heard Aogami yelling angrily at the vampires. _If he's okay then Fukiyose's alright too. _He looked down about fifteen feet to see a large man who was a couple of sizes to big for his attire digging himself out of the rubble, tossing large pieces of cement away with no trouble at all. _Man! I got really lucky I was kicked by that skinny one instead of fat bastard over there._ He looked under his green Hawaiian shirt to see a large foot sized bruise on his side. He watched as the large vampire continued to dig itself out of the rubble, deciding his next move while also listening to the conversation between the vampires and Aogami before he heard another crash, followed by silence. Though he didn't hear much, he heard enough.

_'Our bodies automatically refine our mana to give us immortality and in battles, a healing ability that few have matched' huh? That really is a troublesome ability. But it has a fatal flaw. _As a spy for a multitude of societies, including the English Anglican Church, he had knowledge of Science, Magic, and some forbidden hand-to-hand combat techniques. With his skills, knowledge, and experience Tsuchimikaido can be successful on any battlefield, preferring to trick and outwit his opponent than to face them head on.

He smiled to himself as he created his plan and aimed at the ignorant vampire, "Hey big man!" The man turned around and looked at Tsuchimikaido who shot twice into the man, perfectly eliminating his eyesight.

"GAHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY FUCKING EYES!" Borus screamed in agony, finally pulling himself out of the debris and holding his face as he blindly writhed around, crashing into one of the walls.

Tsuchimikaido took this chance to let go of the ledge he was holding on, rolling as he hit the ground to lessen the impact, and dashed further into the crumbling building._ Once they run out of mana, they can no longer regenerate. A battle of attrition huh? They can still feel pain even if it is a fatal attack. I can use that to my advantage but I only have 13 bullets left and I have no idea how much damage these guys can take before they hit empty. I need to find another way to inflict some major damage on this guy! _He continued running down the halls before he reached a part with a set of double doors that led to the Cafeteria. _Bingo._ Once again Tsuchimikaido hatched a plan to destroy the seemingly invincible enemy.

The large vampire finally recovered his eyesight and was angrily searching for Tsuchimikaido for 5 minutes, smashing the crumbling walls with his fist as he followed his scent to the cafeteria. "Where the hell are you, you sneaky bastard?" his roar echoed throughout the school. "When I find you I'm going to slowly drink all of your blood till there's nothing left except a dried up mummy!" He hastily opened the double doors only to be greeted by a falling bucket filled with boiling water.

"GAAHHHHHHHH!" again the large man held his face in agony as his skin was burning off, yet still healing at the same time. "You think this is going to be enough to stop me?"

Tsuchimikaido stepped from behind the kitchen with a large knife in his left hand, smiling at his agonizing opponent, "No no. Of course not! I just needed enough time to arrange the room. Granted, I'm only taking a gamble that this will work." Tsuchimikaido replied causally.

"Wh-what the hell do you mean by that?" he asked as he slowly opened his burnt eyelids. a few moments later he felt a burning sensation all throughout his body and fell to the floor as if in deep pain. Steam was emitting from his body as his blood seem to boil inside his body. "What the hell is this?" He screamed in pain.

Tsuchimikaido raised an eyebrow and gave him a questionable look, "Can't you tell just by looking? Don't just ignore someone's hard work! It took a lot of effort to set this up."

"What?" Borus struggled to lift his head from the floor and looked around the cafeteria. The tables were set in a strange way would seem awkward in a place of eating. They were 2 row of tables, two tables in each row, one table on each side of the cafeteria, leading up to the kitchen which was set up in an even more unusual way. Some of the utensils were place leaning on each other, and others were placed directly parallel of one another. The most unusual thing was at the center were some large metal baking pans were hastily placed together in a very distinct fashion. Borus finally realized what was happening.

"H-how did you know? Don't tell me you just guessed!" He yelled angrily as he tried to lift himself up from the floor.

"Of course not!" Tsuchimikaido happily replied, "We had a walking church seal Deep Blood, so I figured the next best thing would work on vampires! Though I still doubted it would actually be as effective as this, even in a partly demolished building, as long as the requirements for a church are here, it still carries the same effect!" _Plus I don't have to use my magic, so that's a big bonus!_

Though Borus' healing was still in effect, it was being counteracted by the negative effects of the 'church' but he still smiled, "So, as long as I destroy one of the requirements, this 'church' will no longer have any power right?" He was now on both his feet facing the large altar.

"!?" Tsuchimikaido looked surprised at the turn of events. Borus rushed toward the kitchen at a fast pace. Tsuchimikaido aimed his gun and fired once, barely missing the large man by a few millimeters. He crashed into the altar, destroying everything in his path, Tsuchimikaido dodging at the last second and quickly got up to his feet.

A triumphant grin appeared on Borus' face, throwing his fist above his head in a celebratory fashion. "Its over! Your church is no more! Now It's time to di-" he was cruelly shot in the head, interrupting his victory, his large body slowly falling to the ground.

"Dumb-ass." Tsuchimikaido coldly said as he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. "If your still conscious in there, you're probably wondering, 'why isn't my healing ability working' right?"

"..."

"The answer is right under you if you could look, but in your position, I doubt that's possible so I'll explain it to you. Underneath that fat, cold body of your is a simple magic circle,which prevents the refining of mana." True to his statement, there was a large magic circle carved into the tile floor of the kitchen. Tsuchimikaido sighed as he continued to explain, "Normally they are easy to detect as they must be carved in the area instead of using rune cards or chalk, so using one in combat is out of the question." This was a person who saw many battlefields and survived all of them with a multitude of skills, that included deception, "You really think one person can hastily set up an effective church so quickly?" That included trickery, "What was actually burning you from the inside was that boiling Holy water. Of course it was burning you from the inside with all your screaming and yelling, water easily getting into your lungs and body, but you never put two and two together." This was how Tsuchimikaido Motoharu operated. "Now you're wondering, 'how did you know I was going to attack the altar?' That easy. It was the most noticeable thing in the room. A huge target for a large man like you." This was the Backstabbing Blade at its finest. Due to the inability to refine his mana, Borus' body slowly started to turn to ash.

"Fallere825. Remember that on your way to hell." A hero who walked the bloody path, protecting the peace he had gain through the shadows.

* * *

_**Kazeyare Kouta**_

The final blow stopped just millimeters from Kazeyare's face, the vampire coldly staring into his eyes. The silence was interrupted by a large crashing sound resounding throughout the school, shaking the foundation, yet neither of them move. Finally the vampire limply lowered her hand to her waist and closed her eyes as if deep in thought.

_What the hell is going on? Why did she stop? Was it the crash that distracted her? _Though Kazeyare was spared, he still felt his life was in danger and was only granted these seconds of life because she allowed it. However he knew it couldn't last for long.

"...No..." a small word was quietly uttered from the vampires mouth.

"What?" Was the only thing that came to his mind at the time.

Her voice slowly getting louder, "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she held her head as if in pain before turning to face the wall and punching it with her small fist, leaving a small fist sized hole. "Why...?" she turned to look at Kazeyare, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "Why do you have to be so boring?"

All the tension and fear that built up in Kazeyare immediately departed from his body. "Eh?"

"I thought all of Academy City was filled with strong and interesting people, but you, your just an idiot. A weak, cool looking boy." Alex's motivation reached an all time low as she fell on her back, looking at the ceiling with disinterest. "In a shōnen Ai manga, you would definitely be 'bottom'."

_What the hell? How am I suppose to react to this? She's upset cause I'm disappointing! Part of me is happy that I'm alive, yet another part of me wants to say that she can't put unreasonable expectations on someone you just met! _Kazeyare mentally blocked out the last part with all his might.

He quickly recomposed himself and stood up, still carrying the unconscious Himegami in his arms. _Well, now's probably the only chance I'll be able to get out of here._ "Well if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"No." Alex replied with a bored tone. "I still technically have to retrieve Deep Blood and it would be a pain if I have to go find you. I'll just wait till everything is settled outside, then get her and leave." she rolled onto her stomach and pulled out rectangular device out of her pocket and turned it on. "If I knew I was going to be stuck with babysitting duty, I would have brought Binary Pot* instead of BlazBlue*."

Alex continued playing her game, completely ignoring Kazeyare, who was dumbfounded by the events that occurred. _What the hell is with her? Is she only interested in fighting? Maybe I can wait this out until someone comes and rescues me. _His thoughts were stopped by slight movement in his arms, Himegami still unconscious. _No, I can't do that. I don't know the situation outside, the other two vampires could be outside right now, but who are they fighting? Or was that Ayumi? With what I know about the situation, I have two options. Either we can stay here and wait for the results of the other fights, or try to escape and get to District 2, neither of which have a very high success probability. So, _"Hey, I have a great way to alleviate your boredom and you can still complete your mission." _But if I can get to District 2 and contact Anti-Skill, we can turn this fight around._

Alex immediately got up to her feet and turned to face Kazeyare, "REALLY?" the blinding hope in her eyes gave him confidence that his plan might work.

"Of course! All with a simple game of tag!" Kazeyare said in a matter-of-fact way. _With my ability, this might actually work!_

Alex deflated as he said this, "...What are you? Ten?"

_Shut up! Don't complain when you were just crying about being bored! _Kazeyare forced a smile, "Yea, you're right. Normally a game of tag is simple, and for someone like you, boring. But in Academy City, things are bound to be interesting." she slightly perked up, showing some interest. "Think about it. Academy City is huge, You'll never know who you'll find on the streets at night. Sure, you have to find me, but that doesn't stop you from fighting some of the residents here right?" _I'm taking a big gamble with this, normally the only people out here around this time are Anti-Skill and some Judgment patrols. Anyone else is either Skill-out or espers looking for a fight. But, _"But, I have one condition. You can't kill anyone you run into."

She crossed her arms and remained silent for a while before finally, "Okay I'll play, but why would I follow your condition? I have no reason to listen to what rules you place."

For an instance, one could see a malicious smile creep onto Kazeyare's face, "Ah! Your right, but if you don't agree I won't play. We can sit here for the rest of the night." _You showed your one weakness vampire! You can't stand being bored!_

She showed slight irritation by his confidence, "That's fine! I still have my game, remember!"

"But the light was red right?" A look of realization appeared on her face. _Just one more push! _"C'mon! accept the game's one condition and you can go wild against some of the strongest people in the world!"

A long silence occurred between them as Alex weighed her options. "Fine! I'll play! I can't let this once in a lifetime chance go now! Besides, if he ask what took me so long, I can say I got held up by the cool looking boy who's actually really weak and Deep Blood escaped to the city!" She nodded to herself as she prepared an excuse.

_Great! She took the bait! _"The time limit is three hours. We get a thirty minute head start. Do you agree with these terms?"

"Hm? Yeah sure!" She was already prepared to fight as she stretched out her limbs. "So what do I get when I win?"

? _I never really thought about it. I'm just using this as a ruse to get to Anti-Skill headquarters, We will make it there on foot in less than 30 minutes, so there no way we're going to lose. _Kazeyare put on a confident smile, "If you win, you get me. I'll do whatever you want. Is that good enough for you?"

A small amount of red liquid dripped from Alex's nose as she gave him a thumbs up, "No problem!"

_A Pervert has appeared. _He ignored her strange reaction and continued, "If I win, you will stop your pursuit of Deep Blood. Okay?"

"That's fine! We will start at," she pulled out a pocket watch and flipped it open, "it's five till midnight now so midnight." she closed it and placed it back in her pocket. "You can start running now. Five minutes wont make much of a difference."

_Thank you for being so overconfident!_

Kazeyare turned to leave but, "Oh! I forgot to mention! Be careful out there! By now there are probably a lot of ghouls out and about. Don't want you dying before I find you." He had no idea what that meant, but he knew it was bad news. And so the battle of Deep Blood continued as it expanded to the dark corners of Academy City.

* * *

**_Sogiita Gunha and Party_**

The school campus was in ruins. The fields and trees were on fire, a large crater that destroyed part of the school entrance stairs, and most of all, the school itself. Practically 1/4 of the school building was destroyed due to mere entrance of a Level 5 to the battlefield.

"W-what is this?" standing next to the level 5 was a normal high school boy staring at the destruction of his school.

"Hmmm?" Ayumi looked at the dumbfounded boy with a bored expression, "Can't you tell? Its a fight."

"That's not what I'm talk-" he angrily yelled before he noticed Ayumi hands covered in bruises. "Oi, are you alright?"

She looked down at her hand, "Oh, these? Don't worry. These are self-inflicted."

"Why?" His face was filled with concern.

"Hard Taping. Its used when wearing power suits and give them their mobility. I'm using it to directly enhance my body physical abilities. But since there are no safety devices, it causes a huge strain on the body. I probably broke some bones and pulled some muscles but I'm alive." she paused for a second. "There was a person who used this method to fight high level espers, and was able to minimize the strain on his body, but he was a different kind of monster." She laid on her back and stretched out her arms. "I won't be able to move for a while. Think you can handle the rest, Gunha?"

A large grin spread on his face, "Of course! But first," he crossed his arms and lowered his body, "Gale..." the wind gathered and swirled around his body like a tornado, "FORCE!" He swiftly opened his arms and the gathered wind exploded, blowing out all the fires in the area, along with some debris. Thankfully, due to Imagine Breaker, His companions were safe.

"Oh, so that's Imagine Breaker." Ayumi muttered to herself.

"Oi! Warn us when you're about to do something like that!" Kamijou yelled angrily.

"Don't worry! Anyone can withstand that attack with enough guts!" A beam of red light appeared from the school building and headed for Sogiita Gunha, who replied by 'catching' the beam in his hand, not even moving from his spot. The 'beam' in his hand soon dissipated. "Wow! You must have some guts to shoot lasers."

Amidst the rubble of the school was a tall figure with an extended arm. "What the hell are you?" the masked man walked out of the destruction, with only a small crack in the center of his mask, "If It wasn't for my healing ability, I'd probably be unconscious right now. And you somehow countered my Magic? How did you do that?"

"With Guts!" Gunha proudly proclaimed.

The masked man expressed his irritation within his voice. "Don't spout nonsense boy. You can't possibly believe you did all that with guts alone?"

"Anything is possible with enough guts!"

"Tch!" he clicked his tongue, displeased with the answer he was given, "Well no matter, I've won this fight. Look above you."

Gunha, Touma, and Lillian all looked above them to see a curious sight. A large tower of red light was extending from the school roof to the sky. Around the light was a Magic circle with the outermost circle resembling a snake biting its tail.

Kamijou remembered something similar to this. During his trip to see his family, an angel had descended from heaven and created a large complex spell across the sky. Though not as large as that, it still chilled him to his core. "What...Is that?"

"Dead's Domain." A new voice met their ears as a tall man who wore a horrible red suit descended from the sky and landed next to the masked man. "A spell that manipulates the Ley lines and uses the Power Of The World to supply us with mana rather than wait for our natural stores to recharge."

Gunha tilted his head in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"It means you've lost. No matter how strong you are, you won't be able to stand against the power that is unlimited. We will continue to rise from death until you have no fight in you. Then you will die."

Sogiita Gunha, a Gemstone.

Kamijou Touma, Imagine Breaker.

The two each wield a strange power that they themselves don't truly understand how it works. They face an equally strange opponent. Vampires, who up until recently have been thought of as nothing more than fairy tail monsters, are now threatening the peace they treasure so much. These unexplainable powers will clash inside the Epicenter of Scientific advancement. What will be the outcome?

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A RANDOM STREET**

A cane wielding boy was finally heading home after his little 'adventure' with the #2. He was currently reorganizing his 'shit list' in his head. _Damn that fucking second rate! Making me run all around Academy City! And WORST too! When I get my hands on her... _An evil aura was emanating from the albino boy. So much that not even the most densest of idiots would approach him. And yet.

He heard loud footsteps coming from the alleyway just a few meters ahead of him. He stopped and analyzed the situation. _Who's out here this late at night? Anti-Skill? Judgement? Or maybe Skill-Out. _He brought his free hand up to his collar, preparing to unleash the powers that made him #1 in Academy City. The footsteps steadily got closer to the street, but they seemed off. As if the person was struggling to keep their balance. The person finally appeared and fell flat on their face. _Or maybe its just some drunk bastard trying to get home. _The albino sighed to himself, lightly relaxing, but he still had his hand to his collar.

_Something doesn't seem right. _To be more precise, something didn't look right. The person looked pale, almost to the point of a dead body. And the movements were unnatural, as if playing a new game and trying to figure out the controls. _That's a Sakugawa Middle school uniform isn't it? _The boy finally picked himself up from the ground, but his arms were limply swinging at his side. He raised his head and what Accelerator confirmed his suspicions. _His eyes are rolled back! _

The boy lunged at the #1 with incredible speed, but was knocked back by the power called Accelerator. He flew back into a wall, the sound of breaking bones and concrete resonated in the quite December night. At first glance, It seemed that Accelerator mercilessly killed the boy, but in fact he held back. He used his power to crush the boy just enough so he wouldn't die. That was the #1 monster of Academy City. He pressed the button on his collar and continued his walk. _I don't like this. The Darkness of Academy City has been more active lately. Is this another one of their experiments? _He thought he ended the conflict with the boy, however.

CRACK! A sickening noise resounded as the boy got up again, despite having a majority of his bones broken.

Accelerator looked at him with a sickening grin on his face. "Ah? You sure you want to go for round two kid?" The boy gave no response as he tried to regain his posture. Accelerator again summoned his powers as #1 and stepped forward but stopped his advancement. "What the hell is this? All the fucktards are gathering here?" He looked around and saw multiple people, ranging from students to teachers to scientist, all with the same pale skin and rolled back eyes. The unnatural way of walking which would bring chills down most people's spine. But Accelerator didn't even flinch. He took it all in, his sadistic smile splitting his face. "That's fine! Whether it's one or one-thousand, I'll crush every single one of you without a single thought!"

* * *

**That's chapter 7 everybody! I know I know! I keep prolonging the battle between Gunha and vampires, but hey guys ACCELERATOR! That makes up for it, right?...Okay, in all seriousness, Gunha's battle is probalby going to be the hardest thing about this arc. I just feel I wont be able to bring to life a battle of Guts and impossible phenomenon. Kamijous, Kazeyares, and Accelerators conflicts are all easy for me. I just get writers block when I need to write Gunhas. Anyway on to my thoughts with other things. **

***Binary Pot and BlazBlue are both games for the PSP.**

**TSUCHIMIKAIDO. STOLE THE SHOW!(for me...)**

**I wasn't expecting him to be so fun to write with, but with his multitude of skills, his personality, and his awesomeness his part really came to life for me! **

**THE RISING SUN**

**So the prequel to this story, The Rising Sun, is finally completed. I hope that everyone who likes this story go check it out, leave a review, and yeah all that cool stuff.**

**Again thanks for all the support I really appreciate it.**

**This is Sargent Crash,**

**Crashing Out!**


	8. Counterattack

**Hello Everybody! Haven't seen you guys in a while. Well that's my fault and I apologize to anyone who was actually waiting for this chapter's release. I like to say thank you to DarqueDeth4444 for beta reading this chapter. That's it! Enjoy Chapter 8!  
**

* * *

**COUNTERATTACK**

On top of one of the many skyscrapers of Academy city was a lone man with red hair watching the entire city being consumed by an unknown force. "So he's the boy Ollerus is so interested in? What does he expect from him?" A ring from his phone interrupted his thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"FIAMMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" An angry feminine voice echoed in his ear as he pulled his phone away from his head.

"C-calm down Silvia. I told you, I'm making preparations." He nervously stated.

"Keeping tabs on the Imagine Breaker boy? There's no need. Birdway is still in the city." The female voice still sounded irritated.

He smiled at the comment. "Yes, Kamijou Touma is an important factor against GREMLIN, but Ollerus thought we should invest in someone else."

The person on the other line remained silent for a while. "Who?"

"The #7 of Academy City."

"#7?" Silvia remained silent as if thinking, "Oh, that Gemstone boy he fought in October."

Fiamma raised an eyebrow, "He's a Gemstone? How rare. I've always wanted to see one born with talent. Is that why he showed interest in the boy?"

"...He couldn't be thinking of that." she muttered with a worrisome tone.

"You have an idea of what Ollerus is planning?"

"...According to what he said to me, he said his powers is similar to a Majin's and he could easily defeat him if he understood his own power."

A look of shock appeared on Fiamma's face when he heard this. "A Majin! If that's true, then isn't using Sogiita Gunha against Othinus a bit dangerous?"

"He probably using him as a back-up plan. If a Majin can distort the world, couldn't you use the same power to distort the world back to the way it was?"

Fiamma thought to himself about the implications of two complete Majin's facing each other, but there was something else that was just as worrisome. "Heh. Aleister Crowley. What exactly are you planning, housing all of these monsters in one place?"

* * *

_**Sogiita Gunha and Party**_

On the recently destroyed campus of A Certain High School were multiple people facing off against each other for one reason or another. Sogiita Gunha and Kamijou Touma clenched their fists to prepare for battle. Kamijou turned to address Lillian, "Lillian, A girl named Himegami Asia is inside the school. She's probably wearing her shrine maiden outfit. Tell her Kamijou Touma sent you. That should ease her when you find her. Me and Gunha will take care of things on this end."

Lillian tightly held the small flask in her hand, "But-" she started to retort.

"We'll be fine!" He assured her, "As long as he can't succeed, we win. So we're depending on you, Lillian."

Her face became that of a determined person. "I got it. I won't fail!" with that she turned and ran inside the school.

The masked man turned to Lillian and extended his arm. "Like I'll let you, Lillian." Two sheets of black cloth launched from his sleeve and headed for Lillian at a fast pace. Before they could reach her, Kamijou jumped in front of her an raised his right hand. As soon as they touched his right hand, the cloths dissolved into the air with a glass shattering sound.

Gin glared at the strange sight_. __What happened? From here it looked like he destroyed the spell, but how? Is he a magician?_ "Human. How did you do that?" his monotonous voice made it sound like a command rather than a question.

"Why are you doing this?" Kamijou ignored Gin's question. "Why are you trying to hurt yous sister? Your Village?"

"I'm doing this for all Vampires. Not just me." The masked man replied. "Our Ancestors created rules that we remain hidden from the world. But why? Why should we hide from the world while you humans live in ignorance?" his voice was resounding with anger. "It's wrong isn't it? To be thrown in the darkness for eternity while the rest of the world questions your existence? Of course it's wrong! That's why I'm doing this!" Those old bastards won't change their minds. They believe the Magic side is strong enough to stamp us out of existence! So I decided to take matters into my own hands!"

"What does Deep Blood have to do with any of this? She's not even affiliated with any of the churches!" Kamijou retorted.

The masked man laughed at his rebuttal, "It would only be a matter of time before they sent her against us. If I get my hands on Deep Blood, I can convince those 'wise' elders to assist me with changing this world! They all fear Deep Blood because no vampire has resisted its smell, but they were weak! Once I-"

"Shut up!" Gunha suddenly appeared in front of the masked man. "Amazing Punch!" he threw his fist into the masked man's face and he went flying back inside the building, causing it to crumble even more than before. "I don't know anything about Deep Blood or churches, but I know you said something about helping others." His voice was quiet, but it seemed more like the calm before the storm. "So why are you hurting people?" an unexplainable power was wrapping itself around Gunha as he spoke, "Do you lack the guts to think of a different way to help people? Or are you so gutless that you blame others for your suffering? Either way doesn't matter," He raised his clenched fist to his face and took a fighting posture, "I'm about to insert some serious guts into you."

"It seems you still don't understand," a voice echoed from the building's rubble. "I am immortal. As long as Dead's Domain is active, your fists are worthless lumps of flesh and bone." the masked man picked himself from the debris, showing no sign of pain, only a small crack on his mask from when Gunha first attacked him.

Gunha narrowed his eyes and accepted the challenge, "Then I'll use something else!" he stretched back his arm and held his hand open. "Megaton..." a strange white energy was forming in his hand. As he was charging his attack, he was impaled with an arrow of red light that went right through his chest, causing him to stagger and fall.

Gin coldly stared at his target as the light faded from his hand. "What kind of idiot calls out his attack name?" In Gin's hand was a small wooden crossbow. The string for it seemed to be glowing a dim red. "You lost when you assumed you were only fighting one person."

"GUNHA!" Kamijou started to run toward Gunha but was forced to stop when he noticed Gin aiming at him. The crossbow glowed a bright red and fired an arrow straight toward him. Kamijou in response held up his right hand and blocked the attack and continued heading straight toward Gunha.

Gin remained unfazed by his actions. "So that wasn't just a fluke. You can dispel magic. Well then," He kicked off of one leg and headed straight toward Kamijou at inhuman speeds. He used his free hand to throw a flying punch at Kamijou when he got at striking distance and Kamijou just barely dodged it by changing the trajectory of his full speed run, with Gin flying past him. "So physical attacks are your weakness." Gin planted his foot in the ground to stop himself from going any further and launched himself again at Kamijou, even faster than before. "It's over." Just as he was within a couple of feet of Kamijou, he felt something grab the back of his head and slam his whole body straight into the ground, creating a small crater.

"I let my guard down again... I really need more guts if I'm going to fight these guys." pinning Gin down in the ground was Sogiita Gunha, who looked completely unharmed.

Kamijou stopped running and looked at Gunha with amazement_. __He's not hurt? But I saw him get skewered!_ He looked more closely at Gunha and noticed a hole in his rising sun shirt, right where he saw him get shot, but there was no wound. No blood, just a shirt with a hole in it_. __What happened? How is he okay?_

"Kamijou," Gunha's voice snapped him out of his trance, "I'll take care of these two. You seemed really nervous when that light shot up in the sky. Can you do something about it?"

Kamijou looked at his right hand before tightly clenching it. "Yeah, I can take care of it."

Gunha put on a big grin. "That's good." He picked up Gin who he was still holding by the face and threw him in the same area as the masked man. "Cause It's going to take all of my guts to beat these guys."

* * *

_**Tsuchimikaido Motoharu**_

Tsuchimikaido slowly made his way out of the cafeteria, holding his side in pain. _That's one down, five to go. The small one went after Kazeyare and Himegami. Hopefully Aogami can take care of the rest but I doubt that. Plus, there's the situation outside. What the hell hit the building?_ He struggled to move himself to the nearest window or other exit, being cautious of his surroundings. He finally made it to a window, peered out and saw the sky above the school dyed in a red light_.__ Heh, how nostalgic. Brings back good memories of Angel Fall._ During the Angel Fall mishap, he was forced to use magic, and he met a gruesome and bloody end. Thankfully though, due to his ability, Auto Rebirth, he was able to survive. Though it is a level 0 ability and can fail at any time, he prefers not to use magic if he can avoid it. _But the formula look different, and there's not angel too, so that's a plus The spell seems to be an area of effect, with the school being the center. So most likely, the roof.._ He lowered his gaze down and saw Sogiita Gunha and Kamijou Touma next to each other looking at a large portion of the destroyed school. Tsuchimikaido couldn't help but smile. _Man Kami-yan. Your misfortune is legendary. You even brought a level 5 with you._ They had a short conversation before Kamijou took off in a sprint heading toward the building_. __He's heading this way_. Tsuchimikaido looked around in the hallway and noticed an emergency exit door. He quickly ran to it and opened the door. "Kami-yan! Over here!" Kamijou looked surprised and ran inside the building, Tsuchimikaido closing the door behind him.

"Tsuchimikaido!" Kamijou looked around in a panic. "Where's Himegami? Fukiyose? Aogami?"

"Calm down Kami-yan. They're okay. Aogami's with them." He lied. _Knowing Kami-yan, he'll go after Himegami to make sure she's safe. She's important but the bigger issue is that spell right now_. "Aogami can handle whatever they throw at him, so right now, we need to stop that spell."

Kamijou looked at him as if confused_. __Aogami can handle fighting Vampires? I know he's strong but I just saw two of them and they were giving Gunha a hard time! Is he really that strong?_ Kamijou felt like the previous Kamijou would know something and decided not to say anything else about the matter. He nodded his head in agreement and the both headed for the stairs. "One of the vampires said the spell manipulates the Ley Lines and uses the Power of The World. Do you know what that means for them?" Kamijou asked, trying to grasp the whole situation.

"So that's what it does? Makes sense." Tsuchimikaido was formulating a plan of attack. "Basically as long as the spell is active, we can't win. Everyone has mana, and mana restores itself with time. What they're doing is using the spell to keep the mana stores at 100%. Once we get rid of the spell, they can't keep up their infinite regeneration. That makes this top priority Kami-yan."

_I don't know how the #7 will fare but Aogami can't keep up his abilities forever, especially if they figure out its weakness._ Kamijou nodded his head in agreement as the two headed to the roof.

* * *

_**Aogami Pierce**_

The tennis court was filled with craters and holes. The fence was twisted and ripped from the ground. The two vampires, Yasu and Kuro, angrily glared at the blue haired boy in the center of the destruction who put a hand to his mouth to cover his yawn, "You done already? I thought you guys would be 'ripping me to shreds' by now." Aogami put on a taunting smile.

The two vampires were relentlessly attacking him until recently. They were panting in exhaustion as he stood there waiting for them to attack. "What the hell! How are you shrugging off our attacks like that? You should be dead!" Yasu was infuriated. He couldn't understand how none of his attacks were just ignored.

"I would be dead if I was a normal person." Aogami calmly replied. "No normal person would be able to take a hit that matches a tank shell in power."

"So how are still alive?"

"Because I'm not normal." Aogami turned around and saw Fukiyose still unconscious and sighed. "I really wanted to show off my powers for once and she's knocked out. Granted," he shuddered in fear, "If she knew I was destroying school property, she would kill me here and now, then force me to rebuild the school." He faced the vampires again with a smile on his face. "Well whatever, I had no chance breaking that Iron Wall anyway."

"Take this seriously!" Kuro shouted before disappearing from sight and appearing above Aogami and sending a steel breaking kick to the back of his head. But nothing happened. No sound, no reaction from Aogami. And yet...

"That was a strong kick." Before Kuro could retract his leg, Aogami grabbed it and dragged him down to eye level. "Let me reply in kind." Aogami threw his fist into Kuro's face, sending him flying off 20 meters behind the school.

Aogami Pierce, the sixth of seven level 5's of Academy City. All of which are capable of taking on an entire army. The ability he held was Kinetic Displacement. He could absorb kinetic energy with a touch, and send it back. With this ability he was almost invincible. Almost. He could only absorb energy from mass. If he were to get hit by a laser or fire, or anything else that had no mass, he would feel those effects. However, he has no limit as to how much kinetic energy he can store. He can stop a tank shell with one hand. He can also flick it away with the same power, or even more.

"You guys have really bad luck." He started to slowly walk toward Yasu who looked petrified at the monster before him. "Out of the 2.3 million people in Academy City, you ran into me. Well if you think about it, you guys are really lucky that it's just me you ran into."

"W-what are talking about? Are you saying there are people stronger than you?" Kuro struggled to say as he picked himself from out of the ground.

"Five to be exact. Though I'm sure #7 could wipe the floor with you too. Honestly if the other level 5's were here, this would be over in an instant." He was by no means underestimating himself. "#5 suicide, if that's possible. #4 there would be no body to speak of. #3 same result as #4. #2 and #1, consider yourself lucky that you didn't run into those monsters." He was merely stating that the other level 5's are more suited to fight enemies like them.

* * *

_**Kazeyare Kouta**_

Kazeyare made his way though the school building, making a detour to another exit due to the schools sudden remodeling. He made it to an exit that led to the school swimming pool, which was on the right side of the school when looking at it from the main gate. _What the hell is going on? I don't think Ayumi is capable of this level of destruction. _He made his way off of school grounds and walked into the lifeless city. He found a phone booth and lightly placed Himegami down. _A phone booth? Perfect! Now I can call Anti-Skill. _He searched his pockets for change and found enough to make a call. He inserted the money and dialed the emergency number. _C'mon, c'mon! Someone hurry up and answer already!_ But no one answered the phone, which put Kazeyare on edge. He nervously hung up the phone and sat down next to Himegami_. __Is all of Anti-Skill out? Did they take them out before they went to the school?_ He nervously looked around and saw the eerily quiet streets_. __I don't like this. But heading to District 2 is better than staying here. _A female voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked at Himegami who was waking up.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at blonde hair boy in front of her, "Kazeyare?" She lifted her head and looked at her surroundings. "What happened? Where are we?"

Kazeyare put on a worried face, which didn't ease Himegami at all. _It's pointless to try to hide anything from her right now. _He decided to use his ability to explain what was going on rather than talk.

Kazeyare Kouta held the unique ability called Error In. A form of telepathy and hypnosis. It basically allows the user to send information to others without their realization. Here's a good analogy for his ability: The brain is a filing cabinet; it files everything in a certain order and pulls out the necessary information when the proper stimulus is applied. Like the information to swim when you see a pool, or the knowledge that you have an umbrella in your locker when you see it's raining. The brain only pulls that information when you think about it. He can send somebody the information on how to swim or ride a bike, but not the ability to apply it. He can also 'file' the information to where only a specific stimulus must be applied, like a phrase or word.

"Himegami," he stood up and offered his hand to her, which she grabbed to pick herself up. "What do you think of when you hear the word Gemstone?"

Himegami looked confused at first but a look of shock appeared as a flood of information was going through her head, "W-what is this?"

He tightly held her hand and ran into the city, "That's all I know about the situation. So we need to head to District 2 and contact Anti-Skill before things get worse." Though he told her the situation, he didn't tell her about vampires or the deadly tag game which he was currently playing. He only told her that 9 intruders are in Academy city and they want Deep Blood. _There's no need to tell her about the vampire crap. I don't want her worrying more than she already is._

They continued running down the dimly lit streets, staying close to each other and being cautious of their surroundings. The turned a corner to see a boy wearing a school uniform lying down on the ground. The boy was struggling to pick himself up, but it was odd. Kazeyare immediately reacted. "Oi! Are you alright?" Kazeyare started toward him but was stopped as Himegami's grip tightened on his hand. He turned around and saw her face. She looked petrified. Kazeyare was shaken. "H-Himegami? What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" _Was it that kid?_ She took a step back and pulled Kazeyare away from the boy. He turned around and saw the boy standing on his feet, but in a unnatural way. His legs were bowed in and his skin was pale, almost like a corpse. He then remembered the vampire's warning_. '__Be careful out there! By now there are probably a lot of ghouls out and about.' Is this what she was talking about? _He slowly backed away from the boy who took no motions toward them, but was facing their direction despite his head looking at the ground.

The boy then suddenly lunged at them and Kazeyare barely reacted in time, pushing Himegami away and jumping in the opposite direction. He saw the boy fly between them and crash on the ground as he fell to the ground. Kazeyare picked himself up and ran to Himegami. "We need to get out of here now!" He grabbed her hand and was about to run again but the pale boy was already up and lunged at them again. _No time to dodge!_ He grabbed Himegami and put his body between her and the attacker.

The attack never came. They heard a large thud and turned to see the boy on the ground, completely incapacitated. What really stuck them was a small girl around the age of ten wearing a black and red Gothic Lolita sleeveless dress with a large black mantle standing on top of the boy with a triumphant smile. "He he he! Fear not humans! I, Lillian the Great vampire, am here! Feel free to express your gratit- huh? Wait! Why are running away? I'm here to help! K-Kamijou Touma sent me here!" She yelled the last part with tears in her eyes. The two stopped running when she spoke of their classmate and turned to face the girl, their faces filled with suspicion.

_Gunha did say he was helping a little girl look for Deep Blood and he was at Kamijou's recently. _"Where are Kamijou and Gunha?"

"At the school fighting the others." she replied while wiping the tears from her eyes.

_Then that destruction of the school was most likely Gunha._ He sighed heavily and shook his head. He looked up and stared at the girl for a while. "How did you stop that guy?"

"She knocked him out." Himegami spoke up. "Their body is similar to a vampire, but is still human, Even if you break every bone in their body, they will still force themselves to attack." Her voice still held fear of something. "The only way to stop them is to temporarily stop the blood from reaching their brains and 'killing' them."

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" The vampire girl yelled in defense. "It's true I grabbed his neck and stopped the blood flow, but he's still alive!" She was on the verge of tears again.

Kazeyare looked at the girl who just saved them_. __She was even worried about the guy too_. "Is there a way to turn him back to normal?" He received no response, instead both girls looked away.

"No." Himegami said. "They're force to use their life force and are granted inhuman strength, but the brain functions start to rot away and they become a living corpse. A Ghoul." She fell to her knees and hugged herself, "Why?" tears started to fall from her face. "Why is this happening again?"

Kazeyare frowned while he thought._Again? So she does have some history with vampires. Not a good history either._ He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was too come next. "Himegami," He bent down and looked at the shivering girl. "I need to know why the vampires are after Deep Blood."

She gave him no response, continuing to hold herself tightly. "Deep Blood has the power to kill vampires." Lillian spoke up for Himegami. "It's scent blocks out our reasoning and causes us to drink it. It will absolutely turn vampires to piles of ash. Right now it's sealed due to the Walking Church she's currently wearing. I was only able to find you guys thanks to the head wound on her head."

Kazeyare was trying to sort out the crazy stuff she was saying_. __Sealed? Walking Church? What kind of nonsense is she spouting?_ He didn't understand most of what she said but understood one thing. Deep Blood kills vampires. That gave him an idea. "What about him? Will you blood kill him?" He asked frantically.

Himegami gazed at him, still holding herself, "I-I don't know. I've never had one bite me before."

He smiled at the response. "Well that's better than the answer I was expecting." he placed his right hand on her cheek and wiped away some of the blood that oozed out of he wound. He stood up and walked toward the vampire_. __I consider myself crazy right now. Like insane asylum crazy. One for coming up with this stupid plan, two for actually going through with it! If I live, I'm treating myself to a Gunha and Ayumi free day! No excuses!_ "U-um vampire." he struggled to spit out.

"Yes?" Lillian replied just as nervously.

Kazeyare took a deep breath and swallowed. "I-I need you to turn me into a Ghoul." _Gahhhhhhh! I said it! It sounds so stupid saying it out loud!_

They both looked at him with a shock expression. "WHY?" It was Himegami who yelled this time. "If you do that, you're going to die!"

Kazeyare laughed nervously; attempting to diffuse the tension, "Well I really on have a 50% chance of dying." he opened up his right hand to show her. " You said it yourself. They're still human but are similar to a vampire. I think Deep Blood can save them...Probably." He whispered the last part to himself.

"But-"

"Himegami!" Kazeyare interrupted. "I'll live through this. Then we can save that kid too." Though he couldn't see her face, he felt his talk was working. "We're going to go to school tomorrow and talk about the Idiot Trio. We're going to listen to Komoe sensei's lessons. I'm not going to die today, because I still have many things that I want to do." He walked up to Lillian and stopped. "I'm ready."

"But... You're shaking. You're definitely scared!" Tears were rolling down Lillian's face as she saw through Kazeyare's farce.

He put on a brave smile for her. "That's fine. I'm scared of dying. But," he paused for a moment as he remembered something from his past. "I don't want fear to stop me from doing things that need to be done." He spoke his conviction to her. He was going to save the girl who thought her ability only brought misfortune upon herself and others around her.

* * *

_**Kamijou Touma and Tsuchimikaido Motoharu**_

They finally made it to the door that opened led to the roof. The door had a small glass window which they both peered out of and saw an old man sitting completely still in the middle of a large, red glowing magic circle.

"So what's the plan Tsuchimikaido?" Kamijou asked.

Tsuchimikaido glanced around the roof through the small door window. "It's a spell that uses the principles of Feng Shui. The Pentagram represents the 5 main elements that make up the world. There's probably some sort of item that represents the elements in each corner. If we can move or destroy one, the spell will lose its function."

Kamijou gave a sigh of relief. "That sounds easy enough."

"No." Tsuchimikaido replied. "Feng Shui spells are always tricky, and this one manipulates the Power of The World. Even if the spell loses it's function, it can still be disastrous if we destroy it haphazardly. With something like this, you either need to destroy the spell altogether or the caster. Luckily though," he put on a mischievous smile, "With this formula, all we have to do is remove the antenna of the spell."

Kamijou raised an eyebrow, "Antenna? I don't see anything like that."

"The caster himself is the antenna. He's directing and regulating the mana to his buddies. That means he can't move."

Kamijou seemed skeptical. "I doubt he would just leave himself vulnerable like that. He's probably set up some traps for anyone who tries to get close to him."

Tsuchimikaido paused for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, normally there would be a multitude of traps or bodyguards, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe they thought a simple barrier would be enough." _They severely underestimated Academy City's ability to protect itself against magic attacks. Too bad they don't know about Imagine Breaker. _"Well we won't get anywhere just by talking so," Tsuchimikaido stepped back behind Kamijou and gave him a light kick on the rear, sending him through the door.

"Eh?" Kamijou stumbled and regained his posture after he was kicked through the door and onto the roof, a look of bewilderment stuck on his face.

"I'll let you go first Kami-yan!" he said with a bright smile and cheerful tone that did not match his actions at all.

Kamijou regained his bearings of the situation and angrily yelled, "Tsuchimikaido, you bastard!" As much as he wanted to punch his 'friend', he had bigger issues to deal with and looked at the old man who made no indication of moving. He ran forward with his right hand in front of him, breaking the magical barrier that surrounded the large magic circle. _Now all I have to do is move that guy from the center and-!_ Just as he reached ten feet of the man, he saw something move at the corner of his eye. He stopped and stepped back just in time to dodge a large bat which would have probably taken him out due to it's sheer size and speed. The large bat then posted itself on top of the water tower and gave a large screech, which caused Kamijou to fall to his knees, holding his ears in pain_. __Crap! It's not a Magical attack!_ Before he could think of anything, two gunshots resounded in the night and the screeching stopped as the large bat yelped in pain. Kamijou removed his hands from his ears and turned to see Tsuchimikaido with a wide grin.

"Thank you Kami-yan! I couldn't get a clear shot before."

"You bastard! You knew it was there? I could've died!" Kamijou angrily retorted.

Tsuchimikaido waved off his argument, "Why are you angry Kami-yan? You didn't die."

"That's not the point you idiot!"

Their argument was cut short when the large bat swooped down and attacked Kamijou again who timely rolled away, barely dodging the attack.

"Kami-yan! Behind you!" Tsuchimikaido yelled. Kamijou turned around to see another large bat swooping down. He twisted his body as he attempted to dodge, but the tip of the bat's wing hit his back, giving him a large bloody gash.

"Gaaah!" He yelled in pain as his body rolled back to the roof entrance.

"Get up, Kami-yan."

Kamijou stood up, slightly stumbling as he did so. "What are those?"

"Magical constructs. One touch from your right hand and they're done. Can you do it, Kami-yan?"

Kamijou wiped some blood from his lip and clenched his right fist. "Yeah!"

"Then lets go."

* * *

_**Accelerator**_

The albino boy had just finished his little conflict with the strange people who randomly attacked him. He turned off his collar and looked at the bodies he left in his wake_. __What's with these guys? They wouldn't stop until I cut the blood flow from their brain. This doesn't seem like Academy City. Is this GREMLIN then?_ Many things were going on in the mind of the #1. He no longer relied solely on his power. Accelerator was a genius in every sense of the word. He was trying to figure out the big picture from what little he could see. He looked down and saw a mark on their necks_. __A magic circle? So it is GREMLIN._ He clicked his tongue and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number he thought he would never dial.

The phone rang for a while before it was answered. "Huh? Accelerator? I'm a little busy right now. Gahh! Dammit Tsuchimikaido!"

_Tsuchimikaido?_ He ignored his little quip. "I'm sure you're already aware someone's is Academy City. And as the fucking hero it's your job to stop shit like this from happening, isn't it?"

"Oi oi! Don't just casually say that it's my job to protect Academy City! I'm just a normal high school boy!" He angrily cried out.

"Whatever. So what's GREMLIN after?"

"Like I said, I'm a little busy right now!"

Just as the #1 was about to lose his temper, a female voice broke the silence around him. "Wow! I'm impressed! You stopped all those ghouls without killing them!" a small person walked out from the darkness and under a light post. It was a small girl wearing a horrible red and black suit with a matching fedora. She grinned at the #1. "I'm glad! It's only been 45 minutes since the game started and I already found someone strong!"

Accelerator merely looked at her with a bored face. "Fine." he hung up his phone and looked at the girl. "Hey bitch, tell me what you did to these guys, and maybe I'll let you crawl away with most of your limbs intact."

She still retained her smile "Oooh! I'm so scared. Maybe I do know something. Maybe I don't. Who knows?"

Accelerator smiled sadistically at the obvious challenge. "Heh. You're really funny brat." he reached for his collar and pressed the button, granting him the greatest power of Academy City. "Unfortunately for you this is a one-way street to hell!"

* * *

**So... How was it? I'm hoping you enjoyed the chapter! It's actually my longest so far and I'm thinking this should be the standard for the rest of the upcoming chapters. Of course some are bound to be longer or shorted depending on what happens or if someone dies or a certain character has an epiphany. Not much else to say other than I love writing Tsuchimikaido _almost_ as I love writing Gunha. I don't know why, I just do. Leave a review and all that cool stuff and I'll see you guys in chapter 9!**


	9. Casualties

**Welcome all to chapter 9! I was able to pump this out quickly thanks to multiple things! For one, Railgun chapter 69! yeah AWESOME RIGHT! That's all I'm going to say about that. Second, all of my favorite stories decided to update within the last couple of days! A Certain Unknown Level 0! Brought Into the Darkness! A Certain Luminescent Light!  Blood-Stained Roses!**

**TW-TWO THOUSAND VIEWS! I love you guys! Thank you, thank you! *Bows*  
**

**Yeah I had a lot of motivation to finish this chapter! Thanks guys! Also April 10 is coming... Are you ready? I'm ready. I'm sure most ToAru fans know what April 10 signifies. For those who don't, allow me to enlighten you. April 10 2014 will mark the ten year anniversary of A certain Magical Index and they have said they have something BIG to announce for the series. So yeah I'm excited. But If it's not what I think it is... **

**There's always next year right?...**

**Oh! I guess I should do a disclaimer for once...**

**If I owned Index, New Testament would have an animated trailer of Hamazura driving the Dragon Rider!**

* * *

_**Sogiita Gunha**_

The masked man and Gin extended their black, bat-like wings and took off into the air. Gin circled around where Gunha stood and launched a barrage of red arrows which Gunha dodge with ridiculous speed. He then lowered his upper body as if preparing to jump, then disappeared from the ground and almost instantly he had his right foot planted deep into Gin's gut, sending him flying higher into the sky. As Gunha started to descend he turned his body toward the masked man, his right hand emitting a bright white light.

"Megaton Beam!" He threw his hand toward his target and a white beam ejected from his hand and hit the masked man, taking out his entire left arm, wing, and a majority of his torso. He screamed in pain as he crashed to the ground. Gunha landed on his feet, glaring at the spot where the masked man fell.

"Oi, I know you're not dead."

The dust settled and the masked man became visible. "I'm impressed with your abilities. I've never seen someone with such power as yourself. If anything, your power is on par with a Saint." He still voice still retained arrogance. "I forgot to introduce myself," He fashionably waved his fully regenerated hand before bowing, "I am Jonah. To my enemies, I am known as Electus956, The one who will bring about a new age." He waved his hand in front of him and the ground under Gunha began to emit a white light.

Gunha looked down in surprise, "What?"

Jonah closed his eyes and began to chant "I call upon the power of the Earth to bind my enemies where they stand." Chain made of rock erupted from the ground under Gunha and wrapped around his arms and legs. "I now request the great powers of destruction which have molded this world with unrelenting force." Both of his hands began to glow. In his right hand was fire; in his left hand was lightning. "Now esper, can you withstand the great destructive forces of nature?" he placed his hands together to form a large ball of energy. "Lets find out!" He threw the large unstable ball of energy at the immobile Gunha, carving out the ground within its path.

Gunha looked at the strange sight before a large grin surfaced on his face, "Well that takes a lot of guts to combine fire and lightning, but-" he was cut off as the ball collided with him and exploded, engulfing the area where he stood in flames and bolts of lightning.

Jonah lowered his arm to his side. "That's it huh?" he gave a light sigh of disappointment behind his cracked mask.

"That was a pretty strong attack. If I wasn't so full of guts, I would have been in trouble." Within the large flames stood a single boy with a rising sun t-shirt and a large grin on his face.

Jonah slightly stepped back, intimidated by the boy who stood before him. _What is this boy? That was one of my strongest attacks and he just shrugged it off! And how is he standing in those flames? No… _Upon closer inspection he realized the flames were moving around Gunha. "How did you take that attack head on?"

"Telekinetic shield!" He shouted triumphantly, "Impressive right? By forming a thin and powerful shield of telekinesis around myself, I'm able to survive any kind of attack, though it's hard to move when using it and it can break if enough power is applied." Gunha stepped forward out of the flames and held his right fist in front of him. "So are you ready to give up? Your guts wont overcome mine."

"Cruentis Imbribus!" A shower of red arrows that seemed to go on forever descended upon Gunha. "How naïve of you. Do you simply only attack those who are in front of you?" The rain of arrows finally stopped, leaving only craters and dust clouds in its wake. "If you continue this, you will only die a pointless death." Gin coldly stared at the destruction he created.

"I'm not going to die here," A voice resounded from the dust clouds, "I made a promise to help a little girl save her idiotic brother and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Gunha walked out of the area, completely unscathed. "I also made another promise to myself." He lowered his body and raised his fist to his face, gathering an unexplainable power, "To use all of my guts to protect those who cannot protect themselves!" There was no need for any more words. Gunha stepped forward and threw his right fist toward Jonah. "Super Amazing Punch!"

Off in the distance observing the ridiculous fight between two vampires and the #7 was Kihara Ayumi. She had moved herself from the crater and took shelter in the partially destroyed school despite having multiple broken bones and severe internal bleeding. _If Gunha does go all out, I may need to move, but _she looked around at the area she was in, devoid of destruction, _he's been doing a good job of protecting me so far. _She pulled out her phone and navigated through her menu until she came across a certain number. _Should I use it? _She looked at the battle and it seemed that Gunha was in complete control of the situation. She closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket, deciding not to use whatever she had. _As long as Gunha keeps control of the situation, there's no need for an early test run. Besides, _A light smile appeared on her face._ I want to keep 'observing' Gunha and his relationship with Kazeyare Kouta. _

* * *

_**Kazeyare Kouta and Party**_

Kazeyare awoke in pain. He groggily got up from what he assumed was sleep and looked around. He saw the self-proclaimed 'great' vampire Lillian looking at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled to reassure her. "Why are you crying? I'm alive aren't I? That means Deep Blood works." He tried to stand up but fell down on his back. _I really though I was going to die right then and there!_

"You were out for a while," He turned to see Himegami, who seemed to have calmed down. "After she 'transformed' you into a ghoul, you blacked out. When you fully transformed, you bit your own hand with my blood on it and started to shake. We thought you were going to die, but I guess you were right." She smiled. "Don't worry about your hand, I did the best I could to bandage it. Kazeyare looked down at his right hand to see it bandaged neatly and professionally, impressed with her work.

Lillian looked down, "But, even if Deep Blood can cure them, we don't have enough for everyone they attacked."

"Ah…" Kazeyare didn't even think about that. "Let's worry about that when we get to it." He said nervously while smiling. _I'm starting to sound like 'that' guy…. _"More importantly where's that other kid?" he looked around and noticed that they were no longer in the street, but in the dark, empty building of Joseph's Coffee.

"It's been about thirty minutes since you transformed. Once we realized it worked, we healed the boy and placed him on the roof of a building. We moved here out of the streets due to the Ghouls wandering around."

Kazeyare started to feel better but was worried about the situation. _Thirty minutes huh? That means she's out here looking for me. And now we have Ghouls all around the city. Even if we get to District 2, there's no guarantee that they haven't been taken out or are too busy to protect us. Our best bet is to find a place to hide. Rooftops are great to avoid the Ghouls, but make us an easy target for that vampire. We can hide inside the buildings, but the Ghouls will eventually break in. _He rubbed his head in frustration as he tried to figure out what to do next. _AHHHH! If it were one or the other, this wouldn't be so hard. If only we had more Deep Blood, then we could get rid of the Ghoul problem. _He stood up and looked at the girls who wore a worried and tired face. _Wait, That's it!_

"Himegami! When you first transferred to Academy City, you had test ran on you right?"

Himegami tilted her dead in confusion, "Yes, every month I have to go to the hospital to get a check-up."

"And when they did those test, they took some blood right?" Hope gleamed from Kazeyare's face.

She nodded her head in understanding, "The hospital is here in District 7. We should head there now."

Lillian looked at them confused at the ongoing situation. "Um, w-what exactly is going on?"

Kazeyare showed her a confident smile and patted her head, "We're going to save Academy City."

* * *

_**Kamijou Touma and Tsuchimikaido Motoharu**_

"Listen Kamijou, I have a plan to take those two bat constructs out." Tsuchimikaido and Kamijou Touma were hiding in the boys' restroom after testing the security around Dead's Domain antenna. "The constructs themselves cannot regenerate. They're made to imitate the original animal as much as possible, giving them more power than normal. I shot that first one in its vocal cords, preventing that annoying screeching. But after analyzing our first attack, they will probably be weary of your right hand and me. We showed them all of our cards."

"So we should change up out tactics?" Kamijou asked.

"No. Well do the same thing."

"Eh?" Kamijou was surprised. "But you just said that the know my hand is dangerous and that you'll shoot out their voices!"

"They'll probably use the one I shot to directly attack you and use the other one somewhere else to emit its screech attack." Tsuchimikaido pulled out a plastic cylinder container with a red origami figure. "I'm going to shoot it from a distance with this, but you need to provoke it with to attack."

Kamijou sighed, "So I'm bait again huh?"

Tsuchimikaido smiled, "Bait? Kami-yan I'm your friend! I would never use you as bait!"

Kamijou angrily clenched his right fist. "Do I need to break those stupid illusions of yours?"

They walked out of the bathroom and headed to different directions. "Good luck Kami-yan."

"You too, Tsuchimikaido." Kamijou reached the roof again and saw the large red magic circle with the unmoving old charged toward the old man once again, this time expecting an attack from the large bat constructions. He wasn't trying to reach the magic circle, only trying to entice an attack. The attack came as the bat that Tsuchimikaido shot before dived toward Kamijou.

"Shit!" Kamijou yelled as he dodged the oncoming attack and rolled toward the edge of the roof. "That was close." He glanced around his surroundings, looking for the second bat. _It's not coming? Well Tsuchimikaido anticipated this. _Just as he was about to charge again, his ears started to ring as a high-pitched screech emanated from somewhere. "Gah!" He covered his ears and looked for the source in response. _Crap! I can't find it! _Kamijou took a step back toward the edge and felt his foot gave way, losing his balance and falling off the side of the building. _Such Misfortune. _His untimely fall to the ground was cut short by a large table used in the lab room jutting from the side of the building catching his fall, though in a very unpleasant way. He quickly grabbed the side of the table and jumped inside before the table gave way to his weight and fell to the ground. Kamijou panted and looked around the lab room. _You got to be kidding me! I'm already in a life or death fight with vampires! I don't need my everyday misfortune acting up now of all times! _He ran out of the room and heading to the roof once again. _We need to get that other Bat. _

As he was running down the hall he saw something fly past the windows. He looked out and saw one of the large bats heading toward him at high speed. _A suicide attack!?_ "Crap!" he opened one of the classroom doors and ran in followed by a loud crash behind him in the hallway. He turned around to see that the bat had broken into the room too and was struggling to free itself from the debris. "Like I'll let you!" He ran toward it and punched it with his right hand, effectively destroying the large magical construct. The debris crumbled even further, blocking the only exit to the room. _That's one down._ He pulled out his phone and called Tsuchimikaido. As soon as he picked up he wasted no time, "I destroyed one of the bats. It was most likely the one you shot first, we only have one left now."

"I got it. I'm almost done with my preparations on this end. I'll wait for you to bring out the other one."

Kamijou hung up and looked around for an exit to the room. He noticed the window and walked toward it. _I guess I'll use the window to get out. _He opened it up and looked down at the ground, his eyebrow twitching at the sight. _That's right… I'm on the third floor…. _He gave an exasperated sigh before saying his signature phrase, "Such misfortune."

* * *

_**Accelerator**_

The dark streets were riddled with large chunks of cement and broken glass. The two monsters had clashed and created the destruction with one simple move. Accelerator looked at the beaten vampire before him, "Is this all you got?" he tossed a discarded left arm at her. "That regeneration ability is impressive but against me it's useless."

Alex retained her smile the entire time, "That's true, at this rate, I'll probably lose to you." Her left arm was slowly regenerating. "Plus I still need to capture Deep Blood so I can't waste all of my time here so," She pulled out some rune cards from her pocket and began to chant, "Oh servant of the darkness, awake to my call! From the dirt I mold your body to fulfill your duty as protector while I slumber!" She threw the cards on the ground. They began to glow a deep red before the ground below them began to form around the cards and lifted themselves up from the street. The large masses of pavement began to form large limbs and wings. It finally became clear what the creatures were.

Accelerator glanced over at the sight, barely showing any interest, "Oi, do you really think these toys of yours will be able to stop me?"

Alex put her hand to her chin, "Hmmm? Not really but," she smiled and snapped her fingers. Immediately one of the stone creatures lunged toward one of the incapacitated pedestrians that Accelerator immobilized.

_That bitch! _Before it could even reach within 20 meters of the unconscious boy, Accelerator kicked the stone creature back toward its master. He glared at her with his red eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her facial expression finally changed, as a frown appeared on her face, "Unfortunately I have other things to do. I would love to stay and fight with you some more but I have a cute blonde boy to find so I'm leaving you here with my servants." With that she extended her wings and took off into the night sky without so much as a sound.

"Tch!" Accelerator clicked his tongue before glancing over at the stone gargoyles she left for him to take care of. _Ten of them huh? _He retracted his modified cane and lunged forward at one of the creatures, thrusting his hand inside its abdomen and crushing the rune card inside of it. _I only have twenty minutes left before I need to recharge the electrode; I need to finish this up quickly so I can go after that bitch. _And so the #1 continued his rampage against the unknown enemy.

* * *

_**Kazeyare Kouta and Party**_

The group was now running in the open streets with Kazeyare taking the lead. Unfortunately the 'leader' of the group was lost in his own thoughts. _So Kouta, how do you plan on distributing Deep Blood to everyone in Academy City who's been turned into a Ghoul? Well that's a good question Kouta; I'll let you know when I have an answer. I got it! Your plan is to go to the hospital, grab Deep Blood, then run all over the city curing them one by one and avoid that crazy vampire who's still looking for us! Great plan genius! I applaud you! Shut up! Do you have a better idea? Dumbass, if I had a better idea we wouldn't be going along with this half-baked plan. _Anime tears rolled down Kazeyare's face as he was just reprimanded by himself.

Lillian ran next to him and looked at him worriedly, "So how do you plan on distributing Deep Blood to everyone?"

_GAAHHHH! She asked the one question I don't have the answer too! _He smiled nervously before replying, "I'll handle that. Once we get to the hospital, I want you to stay there with Himegami." _It's been about one hour since the game started, I don't want these two to get caught 'when' she finds me. _"I know someone who has the ability of teleportation. With that ability, I can easily go all around Academy city within a matter of seconds." _It's not really a lie. Gunha can teleport, but I know he's currently busy fighting off those guys at the school._

Her face still held worry, "Okay but," she paused for a moment, pondering if she should say what was on her mind, "did you make a contract with a vampire?"

Kazeyare raised an eyebrow in confusion, "A contract? No, but I am kind of playing a game with one. How did you know?"

Lillian sighed in disappointment, "So you did make a contract huh.

"Like I said, what exactly is this contract you're talking about?"

She now had a serious face, "Does this game have a penalty if someone loses that both of you agreed to?"

"…Yes…"

"Look on the left side of your chest."

Kazeyare pulled the collar of his shirt and looked at his chest. "What the hell is that?" A look of shock was on his face when he saw what looked like a yellow stamp of a smiling sphinx on his chest.

"Devil's Contract. A seal performed two participants. A spell designed to create a Hierarchy in ancient times to settle disputes between high-level vampires."

Kazeyare looked at her confused, "It doesn't matter what it is. If I lose I'll most likely die anyway so there's no point in doing this."

Lillian shook her head, "It wasn't for you, it was for Alexandria. She tends to quickly lose interest and become distracted easily. So she often uses Devil's Contract to give herself incentive to accomplish her missions."

Kazeyare was really curious now, "Is losing that bad?"

"Though the contract has different rewards depending on the participants, the loser will have to submit their will to the winner, in other words, a slave."

Kazeyare's skin crawled at the though. _I definitely need to survive tonight! No matter what! _The finally reached the entrance to A certain Hospital. Kazeyare opened the door first, guiding the others in. "Himegami, do you know where the keep your blood?"

Himegami nodded, "Yes, its in the basement floor in cold storage."

"Okay lets go." Before they left the lobby Kazeyare picked up a small black backpack someone left in the lost and found and continued after Himegami. They opened the cold storage and found a row with samples of Himegami's blood. "It's a little bit over two liters of blood. Not much, but it should be enough for everyone." Kazeyare took the packs and placed them in the bag. "Himegami, stay here with the vampire for a while. I have to take care of something."

* * *

_**Kamijou Touma and Tsuchimikaido Motoharu**_

Kamijou was slowly sidestepping on a window ledge, hugging the wall as if his life depended on it. He slowly made it to the nearest window and opened it using his feet, thanking that his misfortune didn't have the window locked. He lowered himself into the classroom and wasted no time to dash toward the nearest set of stairs. Once again he made it to the roof entrance, staring at his objective. _I feel like I've done this too many times. _He sighed before dashing out on the roof. Immediately when he stepped out on the roof, a screeching noise stopped his movements and he fell to his knees as he held his ears in pain. _Crap! Where is it coming from? C'mon Tsuchimikaido! _He looked around for the source of the sound. _Nothing! Where the hell is it? _A large red beam arced from the school pool and headed straight toward Kamijou. _What the hell Tsuchimikaido! Why are you aiming at me? _He let go of his head and held his right hand above him and realized something. _No, that's not for me! _He turned around to see the large bat perched on top of the roof entrance. The red beam engulfed the bat and set it ablaze, forcing it to stop screeching. It lost its balance and fell toward Kamijou who still had his right hand out. A loud glass shattering sound echoed as the bat touched his right hand and disappeared.

Kamijou stood on his feet and clenched his right hand, "Now all that's left," He ran forward to the old man, "Is to take care of you!" His fist connected with the old man's face, knocking him back a couple of feet. The ground below Kamijou lost its glow and the red sky was no more. "It's over! You guys lost!"

The old man remained motionless for a while, "Geez, these young kids have no respect for their elders. Seriously who punches a defenseless old man?" his body stood up in an unnatural way. He shot a grin at Kamijou that put him on edge. "My name is Kain. I hope your prepared bean sprout, I don't take too kindly to rude kids like you who enjoy their youth!" Kamijou clenched his right hand as he prepared for another fight on the rooftop.

Near the school pool, a blonde laid in a large pool of blood. "Huff, huff, I guess that was a bit too much huh? Well I guess that's it for me." Blood was pouring from the boy's mouth, ears, and even his eyes; "I leave the rest to you, Kami-yan."

* * *

_**Sogiita Gunha**_

The two vampires looked up at the clear night sky. "It seems that someone is giving Kain some trouble. Should I assist him?" Gin asked.

Jonah shook his head, "No. We no longer need Dead's Domain now." He glared at a large crater. "After all, we killed the only one posing a major threat to us. Assist Alexandria with capturing Deep Blood. She's taking too long"

Inside the large crater was a wooden coffin covered in steel chains and riddled with red arrows of light and silver swords. Blood was dripping from the tip of the swords.

Gin coldly stared at the sight, "The strongest seal which held the greatest and first vampire of history. Dracula's Prison. This is the end for you and your so called 'guts'."

* * *

**Chapter 9 everybody! What do you think? I'm starting to get the hang of fight scenes, though that doesn't really make them any easier. So now there's a lot of moving parts, and no I didn't forget anybody, I just felt it would be pointless to add it in this chapter. So now what are your thoughts? Good? Bad? Please stop writing? There's a review box so go wild. You can even talk about the BIG announcement or the amazing trolling act performed by Kamachi in Railgun 69! Or the fact that my story is lacking some GUTS! Review or PM!  
**

**This is Sargent Crash**

**Crashing Out!  
**


	10. Lawless

**Whooo! Double-digit chapter guys! A milestone in my fan fiction career! Yay! I was thinking about saving the release of this chapter until April 10****th****, but then I realized, Hey Crash man, this is the perfect opportunity to celebrate 10 wonderful (and frustrating) years of A Certain Magical Index! So yes, I will do something special on April 10****th**** REGARDLESS of whatever the BIG announcement is… just please… Let it be what I think it is…. **

**On another note, I made a large edit to the first chapter so check it out if you want to.**

**ONWARD TO CHAPTER TEN!**

* * *

**Inside The Windowless Building**

Inside the strange building with no entrances or windows was a lone 'person' as that word would be the best to describe his existence. He was currently observing the fight between the #7 and the intruders through the use of UNDER_LINE, a network made of miniscule machines spread all around Academy City, giving him a front row seat to all that goes on.

"Hmmmm." He mused to himself, "#7's growth is really promising. I may have alter some of my plans, although," he paused for a moment, thinking, "What could have caused this deviation? Was the interaction with Ollerus too stimulating?" Though it was easy for Aliester Crowley, once known as the greatest magician in the world, to alter every single one of his plans that included Sogiita Gunha without any effort, he wondered why his predicted growth was only ever so slightly outside of his parameters.

Somewhere else, which could only be described as 'inside Academy City', was another 'person' who was watching the events. Though person isn't exactly the right word for the being. It was something so vague and beyond understanding that the best word to describe it would be an existence. This existence seemed to be 'thinking',

"How naïve of you my student. That you would wave off the deviation so quickly. No doubt that you had some leeway in your net of plots, but it's interesting enough that something was beyond the expectations you placed. It's unlike Accelerator or Imagine Breaker whose value cannot be measured, or even Hamazura Shiage whose value wildly varies. You failed to notice something of set value, something that you even included in your weave of plans. Errors." The existence performed an action that one would consider as 'smiling', "Even if your plans have a set range for error, if it's off by 0.00000000001, then an unfavorable outcome you didn't expect may come into fruition. Isn't that right? Error In?"

* * *

_**Kazeyare Kouta**_

Kazeyare was running down the dark streets by himself, heading toward a certain destination, and wearing something that would catch anyone's attention. Before running out in the dark streets he stopped by a dumpster and found a cracked and worn white hockey mask and a bent metal bat that was probably used for something else than its intended purpose. He picked up the metal bat for protection against the wandering Ghouls in the city. He picked up the mask for another purpose. He stopped his full speed run to catch his breath, leaning on the side of a nearby building. He pulled out his phone and swore under his breath when he saw the time.

_It's only 2am! I've been running around for only 2 hours! All that nonsense with the Ghouls and that Lillian vampire and only 2 hours have passed. One hour left before game over._ He reached around to ensure the bag was still on his back_. And I still have to find a way to distribute Deep Blood. So I need to win this game first. So…_ He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before running again in the abandoned part of District 10, the gathering place of Skill-Out.

* * *

Two level zero dropouts were having a loud chat about the recent and strange things that happened to them.

"I'm telling you man! I did see the #1 in the Learning Core! He took out about a thousand people by simply _landing!"_ The taller one spoke up. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves torn off and a dark green skullcap. His jeans were naturally faded and had small stains of blood that refused to come out even after repeated washes. He took out the lit cigarette in his mouth and exhaled a large gray cloud of smoke. "I don't know what his power is, but he's on a completely different level man!"

The shorter one sneered at his remark, "Yeah right! Seriously what would _All _the Level 5's be doing in one place? Was it some kind power demonstration?" dressed in a similar fashion, the short boy had a sliver piercing in his left nostril. "And what were_ you _doing in the Learning Core anyway? I bet you were trying to sweet talk that cute zookeeper you've been sneaking peeks at, ne~?" He teasingly elbowed his friend in the side.

A violent blush spread all across the thugs face. "N-NO WAY! I'm part of Skill-Out! A true residence of darkness! The most despicable of men! If I see a woman I fancy, I'll take her by force!"

The shorter one chuckled, "Yeah right! When it comes to women, you're a true gentleman Shuu! That's why Yomikawa is so nice too you! Both you and boss are love struck with that big-breasted gorilla woman!"

Just as Shuu was about to retort, a swift shadow caught his attention. "W-what was that?" he pointed toward the shadow behind his friend. The shadow moved between the buildings, only appearing for a second before disappearing.

"Huh?" his friend gave him a confused expression before turning around to see nothing but an empty street. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "What are talking about? There's noth-" A loud clanking noise interrupted him and they both turned to the source of the sound.

What they saw in that dimly lit alleyway was a lone person wearing a broken hockey mask and carrying a metal bat with a noticeable bend to it. The color in their faces disappeared as they remembered a certain rumor that had spread throughout Skill-Out.

Shuu backed away as he looked at the rumor brought to life. "W-what the hell is that? You can't be serious! I thought that guy was just a rumor!"

The short one followed Shuu's actions, "D-don't be ridiculous! Someone who claims to be a vigilante against Skill-Out doesn't exist!" the rumor to which they referring to was the rumor Kazeyare Kouta made up on the spot and transmitted it 100ft area around himself using his ability, Error In. So the 'rumor' existed in their heads before they saw him.

The rumor of a deranged man scouring the streets of Skill-Out and effectively punishing them, the Zero-Out! A maniacal laugh echoed in the night, giving the two thugs chills. "I don't exist huh?" a cold and quiet voice resounded behind the mask, "So what am I? A delusion? A dream? A nightmare? Hehehe… Sorry but this is reality!"

He charged toward the two boys and they froze in place, sorting out the weird situation before them. Shuu was the first to react as he reached for the pistol in his pocket. He pulled it out and as he brought it up to aim it slipped from his shaking grasp and fell to the ground.

"Shi-" A metal bat swung full force connected with his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Sorry about that Shuu but, _Kazeyare swung at the other boy who was completely dumbstruck by the turn of events. Another sound rang out as the boy's consciousness left his body. Kazeyare gazed down at the two boys he mercilessly knocked out. He put his hand to each of their necks and let out a sigh of relief. _I only needed one person, but two people will work just as well. _He looked up at area, which he only reminded him of happy and sad moments in life.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

During his last year of middle school, Kazeyare Kouta did something completely unexpected. He joined Skill-Out, but due to his idiotic action of asking a random thug, he ended up joining one of the largest factions of Skill-Out led by the monster known as Komaba Ritoku. Kazeyare was now waiting near the borders of District 10 looking out of place as he was the only teen there wearing his school uniform in broad daylight, which granted him glares of the other thugs passing by. Sweat poured from his body as he immediately regretting asking the boy with unruly blonde hair and nose piercing if he could join Skill-Out. _Gaaaahhhhhh! What the hell am I doing? Just because I dropped out of the Power Curriculum Program doesn't automatically make me a thug! In fact, I still go to school! I was just so mad about Gunha being a Gemstone, but killing myself isn't the answer! _He held his head in frustration before frantically looking around to ensure no one was approaching him. _The guy isn't here yet. Now's probably my best chance to escape! _

Just as he turned his body and tried to avoid the great mistake he made, a voice called him out, "Kazeyare Kouta?" Kazeyare stiffly turned around to face the boy that would be his contact. A person with a small build that made him look quick rather than weak and wore a black bandanna with a white pattern, in fact his whole outfit was black with a similar white cross pattern. "Yeah your definitely the kid. Let's go." He turned around and Kazeyare quickly followed suit.

Kazeyare looked around and noticed there was something strange. _Where did he come from? I would have definitely seen this guy's outfit from a distance, even if he were in a crowd. So how did I not notice him approaching me? _He decided that his nervousness fogged his awareness to his surroundings and that the boy was approaching him even before he turned to leave, but was that really the case?

"Kazeyare-san," the boy said to get his attention, "Just to let you know, I accessed you school account and got some interesting information on you." Kazeyare gulped in response. "And to be honest, I don't particularly care."

"Eh?"

"You may not know this but our gang of Skill-Out was created to protect the level 0's targeted by higher level espers.

Kazeyare looked at him questionably, "Why would higher level espers target lower level espers?" he refrained from using the word 'us'.

The boy in black continued, "Because they have power. It human nature when blessed with even the slightest amount of strength that at one point in their shot lives, their going to abuse it. It's the same with Skill-Out. I know you've heard of Skill-Out gangs swarming higher-level espers and coming out victorious. No matter how small that power we wield, it will at one point in time be abused."

"So you guys don't abuse your power?"

"No. We do."

"I see, so you guys- Wait, what!" Kazeyare was honestly surprised by the response. "Doesn't that make you guys just as bad as the other Skill-Out gangs?"

"I never said we were better. There's one major difference between us and the other gangs out there. We don't live in ignorance. We are fully are that we will sometimes abuse our power." He turned around and glared at Kazeyare, "Do you still wish to continue on this path?"

Kazeyare looked at him questionably as he continued walking behind him. _People will always abuse their power no matter how small it its huh? I'm not even a Level 0 and these guys still continue moving forward despite being regarded as scum of Academy City._

"We're here." They stopped in front of what looked to be an abandon warehouse, but it was anything but as the shudders started moving with a mechanical noise. "Lets go." Despite it being the underground lair for one of the largest factions of Skill-Out, it was fairly relaxed inside. Most of them were talking and just hanging out while others were playing a card game he's never seen before. The boy walked up to one of the teens wearing a dark green skullcap, "Have you seen boss anywhere? We got a new recruit."

The tall boy with the skullcap glared at Kazeyare before sighing and giving a relaxing smile, "Oi, new kid. Relax a bit man. We're not a vicious group of killers or whatever rumor is spreading about us now." Kazeyare nodded his head in response but his movements were still mechanical. "Boss is in the room in the back doing 'that.' I suggest you wait until he's finished Hattori."

Hattori sighed and shook his head, "If we waited until he's finished, we would be here all night. Thanks Shuu." With that he walked deeper into the facility, with Kazeyare closely behind.

"Um Hattori-san?"

"Hattori is just fine."

"Um Hattori, what exactly is 'that'?"

Hattori placed his hand on his face, "Something unbefitting of the leader of Skill-Out."

_What the hell? That's way too vague! What the hell is 'that' exactly? Don't tell it's something that doesn't belong in a T rated fan fiction! _Thought raced across Kazeyare as he took it to the highest level of absurdity.

They finally reached a large red door at the end of the hallway. "GRAAAAHHH!" a loud and booming voice echoed throughout the hallway followed by a crashing sound.

The loud voice and crash caused Kazeyare to jump in response. "What was that?"

Hattori made an audible gulp as he reached for the doorknob to open the door. "That was Ritoku attempting to do 'that.'"

_Please tell me what 'that is before opening the door! I need to mentally prepare myself! _Regardless of Kazeyare internal protest, the door opened revealing a large room with a single light hanging from the ceiling, swaying side to side due to the actions of the single man standing in the room. Well man wouldn't be the word Kazeyare Kouta would use to describe the person. _He's huge! That's a person!? _With a height of 244cm (That's EIGHT FEET!) Komaba Ritoku towered over everyone in the room. Komaba was currently glaring down at the wooden table (well half of it anyway) and picked up the large schoolbook before chucking it toward the other half of the table which laid in the corner of the room and barely resembling a table.

"How the hell am I suppose to know the difference between macro engineering technology and micro quantum physics?" he fell back and landed on the large family couch that seemed more like a one-person recliner chair when Komaba sat on it. "Hmm?" he glanced up and noticed the two people with perplexing stares.

"I expected this result. Why don't you just drop out of school?"

Komaba shook his head. "I have plans once I graduate high school. I cant be leader of Skill-Out forever."

_He's still in high school! _Was the only thought that processed through Kazeyare's brain.

Komaba stood up and walked toward Kazeyare, casting a huge shadow over his body. "So you're the new recruit Shiage was talking about." He reached out and placed his gorilla like hand on top of Kazeyare's head. "Tell me."

_Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! _Kazeyare closed his eyes and repeated it like a mantra.

"Can you solve this problem?"

"Eh?" he opened his eyes to find a piece of paper with a multiple-choice question typed onto it. "Which of these theories is used when explaining the existence of Personal Realities?" he read aloud. _What the? He's having difficulty with this question? It's the basics of basics! _"I think its C."

"Hmm?" he removed his hand from Kazeyare's head and placed it on his chin, "Schrödinger's Cat theory huh? I thought it was B. Thanks new kid. So, you want to join Skill-Out huh?"

Kazeyare nodded his head nervously. _Komaba Ritoku. He's way more intimidating than I imagined. I don't even want to join! I did this on impulse! I know! I'll just spectacularly fail whatever test they ask me to perform for initiation! Then I sleep this away like a bad dream!_

Komaba sat down in the large couch and gave him a thumbs up, "You're in. Congratulations." And so began Kazeyare's life as a part of Skill-Out, for the next four months he performed fetch quests and spying on other Skill-Out gangs, though they never involved him with any of the big operations. For a while he hated it but realized that they treated him like family, regardless of him not actually contributing to any of the illegal actions they performed. He started to enjoy himself and came everyday after school, helping Komaba out with his homework and even learned a couple of tricks, such as lock picking and how to evade pursuers. Though these days came to an end as he enrolled in A Certain High School in March.

"High school huh? Bout time you grew up!" All throughout the complex, there was a celebratory aura as everyone congratulated those who were still in school and completed a year of education. Kazeyare was currently being handed a wrapped book by Hamazura. "Take good care of this Kouta. It's the only printed copy of my favorite idol in a bunny suit!" He whispered as to not alarm anybody.

Kazeyare laughed in response, "Thanks bro but don't you think these are a bit dated, especially in a city with technology 30 years more advanced than the rest of the world?"

Hamazura placed Kazeyare in a chokehold in response, "What was that brat? You can't tell me you think porn mags are going to disappear! It's a completely different feeling when you have the picture right there in front of you!"

Kazeyare waved his free arm in defiance as color started to drain from his face, "Ah! I give I give! Hamazura-sama is completely right!"

"Stop that Shiage, we can't have him dying when he just made it to the highpoint of his youth." Walking through the crowd of rowdy thugs toward them was Hattori who waved at the two blondes.

Hamazura released his hold on Kazeyare; "I was just educating him on the importance of porn mags and how they will never fade."

"Congratulations on entering high school." Hattori ignored Hamazura's nonsense.

"Thanks Hattori! I'm ready for a new life! A bright and normal high school life!" Kazeyare declared.

"So you're really planning on quitting Skill-Out huh?" they turned around to see Komaba holding a book labeled 'a guide to physics' with multiple colored tabs. "I'm just here to make an appearance, I need to get a head start on next year."

Hamazura laughed, "That's right! You barely passed this year! Luckily you had Kazeyare helping you!"

Komaba smiled, "Yeah, I was fortunate. So," he brought up his hand, "Thank you for all your hard work."

Kazeyare brought his hand up and shook his, bringing an end to his old life so he can start a new one. They never once asked him why he joined, nor did they interrogate him when he requested to leave once he entered high school. He was grateful to Komaba, Hattori, and even Hamazura as they helped him grow up and become a part of something bigger than himself, regardless if it was an illegal group of thugs and thieves. He would always remember those guys who were his brothers.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Kazeyare dragged the two bodies behind him and stopped in front the familiar building. _It's been well over a year so the hideout could've been moved. _He looked around and saw the main entrance closed as it always was. _I wonder if they ever fixed that other door. _He stealthily snuck around to the back entrance to see a teen leaned back in a wooden chair fast asleep. _I guess they never got around to it. _He made controlled and calm breaths before walking past the sleeping guard the two boys in tow. He slowly opened the door and scanned the interior through the slight crack. He noticed a person wearing a black outfit with a white cross pattern staring directly at him from a distance.

"Wow! I'm surprised the great Zero-Out would come and attack us."

_Huh? How does he-?_

"Some weird things have been occurring in the last couple of hours. I've been receiving reports of our guys being attacked by strange people and even some infighting all across the city." He placed his hands in his pockets and gave an exasperated sigh. "And then about twenty minutes ago some rumor about Zero-Out started spreading like wildfire."

_Twenty minutes ago! That's impossible! I just got to this building! My max radiation range is 100ft! How did it reach all the way out here!_

"Then I started asking around and I got a strange response from everyone." He shot a glare at the intruder, "No one knew where they heard the rumor from. Not a single person could tell me where they heard it from; only that it was a reliable source. So, Zero-Out, you seem like you know something about the cause of the rumor and what's currently happening in the city, so," in the next instant he pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw a small rock at Kazeyare's face, causing him to flinch, giving him enough time to close the distance and pinned Kazeyare down on the ground.

"I just want you to explain some things before we send you on your way."

Kazeyare looked astonish at the turn of events. _C-crap! Hattori! _The one of few whom know of his ability. If he figured out who he was, his plan would go straight down the drain.

* * *

_**Kamijou Touma**_

On the roof of A Certain High School, Kamijou Touma was preparing to square off against one of the intruding vampires. The old magical creature presented himself with a menacing grin, "So you destroyed my pets and stopped me from casting Dead's Domain huh? You must be pretty proud of yourself for accomplishing such a feat. That right hand of your is indeed powerful, however," His body started to pulse and his pale skin darkened, "It seems you have no defense against non-magical attacks." With each pulse his body seem to grow, ripping his clothes at the seams. The face of the old man became distorted, transforming into more of a beast-like creature with large nostrils and razor sharp canines. His wings stretched out reaching a wingspan of around 16ft and his body now completely towered over Kamijou, who never wavered at the sight. "I've converted all my magical power into physical power. Now Bean Sprout, do you really think you can win?" he glanced down to find that Kamijou Touma was now running inside the building. The old man only laughed in response, "You're running away now? After all that talk and trouble you gave me? Don't think you can hightail it out of here Bean Sprout!" he charged forward, hitting his head on the door structure along the way.

Kamijou turned around to see the 'man' in pursuit, just as he expected. _It's too dangerous for me to fight that guy on the roof, I need to keep my distance from him but, _he turned around to see that the man barely fit inside the hallways but was steadily catching up with him despite his enormous size. _Damn it! I can't beat this guy on a one-on-one! I need something to tip the balance._ Kamijou came too a part of the destroyed building with a wide hole in the floor. He jumped without any hesitation and barely cleared it. He continued running as he landed before he heard a loud crash form behind him. He stopped to turn around to find that the hulking monster had fell in the gap, crashing all the way down from the third floor to the first floor. Kamijou cautiously walked toward the hole and looked down and saw that he was impaled with a large metal pile in his left shoulder pinning him where he fell. Kamijou Touma couldn't believe it!_ W-what! Is this it? No running for my life all night? No horrible bone-breaking injuries? No Hospital visit afterwards? _

The thought was fleeting though as the monster pulled itself off of the pipe, grunting in pain as it did so. "Ahh! Damn it! I'm not as young as I use to be. I can't do any of that impressive acrobatics like you." He picked himself up and held the wound in pain, blood dripping from the large hole. "Hehehe, I just started and I'm already reaching my limit huh?"

Kamijou glared down at him; "You're not healing?" he spoke with genuine worry.

"Ha ha! You're a funny one! That sounded like you were actually worried about me!" He laughed at his opponent's kindness. "Of course it's not healing. Didn't I tell you? I converted all my magical power into physical strength; I have no mana in my reserves, so I can't heal myself anymore. Besides," he picked up a large piece of debris, "You should worry more about yourself!" he launched it at the floor beneath Kamijou, causing the ground and himself to plummet straight into the hole with the vampire. As he was falling, Kamijou instinctively jumped off a piece of falling rubble and redirected his fall to the second floor instead of the first. The vampire whistled at the impressive feat, "Wow kid, you got some good luck there!"

Kamijou wanted to retort but was deterred when his opponent jumped out of the hole and on the second floor with him. Kamijou wasted no time turning his body to continue running but a large fist slammed into his left side as he tried to do so, sending him flying out one of the broken windows. He cried out in pain as he fell on the school grounds, shards of broken glass digging deeper into his skin as he rolled on the field. He held his side in pain and struggled to get up, coughing up blood due to the strain on his body. "D-damn it!"

"You only have yourself to blame." Kamijou raised his head from the dirt to see Gin with his small crossbow in hand aiming directly at his face. "You brought yourself and your friends into a conflict you had no chance in winning." The string on the crossbow started to glow more strongly. "You did well for a human, but in the end it was a pointless struggle."

Kamijou glanced around, searching for someone. "If you're looking for the other boy, he's dead." A masked man stared down at a large crater, his mask now riddled with small cracks. "Though a strong foe, he was an idiot to the end, always shouting his attacks and going on about how he wont die. How guts are what matter and not skill and power! Honestly guts? What the hell is that? Guts are nothing more than nonsense spoken by an idiot." He put his hand to his head and rubbed his temple. "Well no matter, Gin. Kill him."

He prepared to strike the final blow.

But.

"GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a bellowing roar echoed throughout the campus. The ground beneath them began to quake as an unexplainable power started to gather in a nearby crater. Kamijou and Gin both turned to the crater as a vortex of wind formed at the center. A thunderous bang resounded throughout the night, accompanied by a soft quake of the earth beneath them. Again the noise resounded.

Again.

And again.

With each reverberation the quakes became more violent and the noise steadily grew louder, shaking more than the ground. The three could only look in awe as the bang resounded once more and a flash of yellow, blue and red colored lights radiated from the crater as a lone boy leaped from the earth and into the air.

"N-no way..." Gin could only look on as the strongest spells in their arsenal had been crushed.

As Gunha descended, he spun his body similar to a top, "Amazing Kick!" his descent accelerated toward Gin. His foot made contact with the back of Gin's head, sending him straight into the ground with a deafening noise. Gunha landed next to Kamijou, a grin spread on his face. "What a beautiful night sky! Guess we have you to thank for that!"

Kamijou struggled to get up, but couldn't muster the strength. "G-Gunha, are you alright?" Gunha's signature rising shirt was ripped in multiple places and was dyed in his blood, making the symbol unrecognizable.

Gunha threw him a thumbs up, "I'm fine! As someone who's overflowing with guts, I cant be defeated by these gutless guys." A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. _It's been a while since I've taken some major damage like this. Not since the Daihaseisei. _

"How…" Jonah remained planted where he stood, visibly shaking at the sight of Sogiita Gunha, "HOW DID YOU BREAK THAT SPELL?" He angrily screamed at Gunha.

Gunha merely took his thumb and pointed at his bruised forehead. "Multiple head butts filled with guts!"

Jonah twitched behind his mask, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY DO ALL THOSE IMPOSSIBLE THINGS WITH GUTS ALONE!?"

Gunha's grin disappeared from his face, "So what if its impossible. History was made by men who seemingly did the established impossible because they had guts and the commitment to doing something! If you want to do something, do it regardless if it's impossible or not! Let your guts overflow and break the chains of normalcy that we bind ourselves to! Don't let some previous established rule or common sense prevent you from doing something." Gunha stepped forward, the ground giving way as he did so and an unfathomable power gathered where he stood, "If you don't like it, just abide by your own rules!"

Gunha leaped forward with incredible speed and engaged Jonah in hand-to hand combat, leaving Kamijou to his thoughts.

"Do you think it's that easy?" Gin slowly picked himself up from the ground, recovering from Gunha's attack. "Do you really think it's that easy to overcome the impossible?" his monotonous voice shook with anger. "If it was that easy, we wouldn't be resorting to violence! To bring about a new world, the old one has to be destroyed. This world that you cling to so strongly will continue to deny our existence. We want to change that view! We no longer want to hide in the darkness as the world calls us monsters! We don't want to be hunted due to our abilities! We want to live in the light that you humans so greedily waste away!" He lifted himself from the ground and shot a scornful glare at Kamijou. "No matte what, this world will continue to deny us. So we will destroy it and build a new one!"

"Shut up!" a voice of strength escaped from Kamijou's mouth as he lifted his body from the ground through sheer willpower. "Are you even trying? Did you talk to every human you ran across and asked them if they would accept you? No! You're just assuming all humans are the same! You say the world is denying you're existence while denying the world! Don't think for a second you're the only one struggling in this world due to being different!" the image of a girl with long black hair went through his mind, "I know someone who's just like you. She was someone whose very existence caused her grief and loneliness beyond belief as she witnessed her friends and family die right in front of her! She suffered so much due to her power that she thought of giving up her own life!" He clenched his right fist so tightly that blood began to ooze out of his fist. "But she continued living! She found new friends who accepted her for who she is! So if you think that there's no one in this world who will accept you, that you have to destroy the world to find peace, then I'll destroy those fucked up illusions of yours with my Right Hand!"

* * *

**I'm done**! **Chapter ten is over...What? Don't look at me like that! Don't give me those judging glares! I know! There's no Accelerator! I know there's no Aogami. There's not even a lot of Gunha! I need this chapter to build up to the climax of this arc! And Hey! Hattori Hanzo! Komaba Ritoku! AND…. Hamazura Shiage! TADAAAAA! A modern ninja and an 8ft gorilla man!**

**No? Still not satisfied? Fine! Next chapter will be filled with some Accelerator goodness between some Guts filled fights! Happy? Kamijou is pretty much out of the fight… ha! Of course he's not out until he destroys someone's illusions! And now for some other things;**

**After I finish this arc, I have some other projects that I would like to work on. I put up a poll on my page so go vote. NOW!**

**Here's some info on each of the projects:**

**Gemstone SS: A Man Among Monsters****. A side story with Hamazura, Worst, Gunha, Accelerator, and Kakine…. Oh yeah. Fun times!**

**A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone: ****The next arc with a Level 6 shift attempt on Sogiita Gunha by person unknown that involves the other Level 5s.**

**A Certain White Day Incident: ****Does not have Gunha, just a tragically funny story with Kazeyare and Kamijou.**

**A Certain Ten Year Anniversary Celebration: ****It's without a doubt a Parody story, similar to Kamachi's parodies. Everyone in the ToAru Universe gathers in Academy City to celebrate ten years of success! I'm including everyone! Even previously deceased. Hosted by yours truly, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Misaka WORST, Aogami Pierce, Lessar, and The Will Of The Whole Misaka Network! **

**A GunhaXSomeone fic?: ****a vague idea that will probably be a one-shot at best. Heck I may just put it in Gemstone! Send me a PM or review if you choose this one.**

**There's another selection but it's pretty self-explanatory. See you guys at chapter 11! The last (Hopefully) chapter of the Blood Night arc! **

**P.S.: I left a hint as to what Gunha's power is…. Can you figure it out?**

**P.P.S.: 3 MORE DAYS! PLEASE!**

**Okay One More Thing: I have spelling Tsuchimikado's name wrong this whole time! :( That's not cool! Sigh, now I have to go and edit all my previous chapters! I've been spelling it Tsuchimikaido instead of Tsuchimikado! Smh. Disappointed with myself. As always leave a review, comment, fav, follow or just PM me. **


End file.
